It's All Very Confusing
by XWP-Rizzles
Summary: Hanna's sad, drunk and alone. Everything is messed up. She's spiraled so far out of control and even her friends are starting to give up on her. She calls the one she hopes never would and things get confusing. Set right after Hanna leaves Aria's house.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well first I do not own Pretty Little Liars or anything related to PLL. I wish I did but oh well. Okay so I think we all felt bad for Hanna at the end of that last episode. I know I did. So that being said this is what my crazy brain came up with at three in the morning. First story so if it sucks, tell me. I can take it. *braces for impact* Here we go.**

Emily had just changed into shorts and a t-shirt and was getting ready to crawl into bed when her phone started vibrating. She picked it up and saw Hanna's name flashing across the screen. Sighing Emily answered hoping she wasn't going to have to listen to a drunken rant about a guy eating his own beard or ducks snowboarding. "Hello?" She said pulling the covers down on her bed.

"Em..." Hanna said on the other end.

One word. One syllable and Emily knew something was off.

"Hanna? What's wrong?" She heard Hanna take a shaky breath on the other end, then she heard sniffles. "Hanna." Emily said again, louder this time and even more concerned.

There was another sniffle before Hanna spoke. "I...I need you." Hanna replied her voice cracking. Emily had never heard her sound so broken. "I... I know I've been a mess and I know all I do is screw up bu-"

"Where are you?" Emily interrupted already sliding her jeans back on over her shorts and grabbing her keys. She slid on her jacket and quietly but quickly snuck down the stairs.

Hanna sniffled again before answering. "Th..the park."

Emily was out the door and in her car in record time. "Hanna stay there okay? I'm coming. Don't move."

"I have nowhere to go." Hanna replied weakly.

Emily's heart broke at her words. She shoved the key into the ignition starting the car and stomped the gas. "I'm coming, Han." She heard a click and looked at the screen to see that Hanna had hung up. Emily carelessly tossed her phone into the passenger seat before increasing her speed praying that no cops were around.

A few minutes later she saw the sign for the park and whipped her car into a parking space. She grabbed her phone and got out quickly scanning the park for Hanna. She spotted her immediately. Not that she was hard to find. The park was empty other than the two of them. Hanna was sitting on one of the benches with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. As Emily got closer she noticed that Hanna was soaking wet and had a half empty bottle clutched in her right hand. Hanna had her head resting against her knees so she didn't notice Emily's presence yet. Not until Emily had knelt down in front of her and put a hand on her forearm.

"Hanna?" Emily said causing the blonde to raise her head. Hanna said nothing so Emily just stared at her tear streaked face waiting. When Hanna still didn't speak Emily glanced at the bottle and sighed. She put a hand over Hanna's and gently pulled her fingers away. "Hanna...Hanna let go." She whispered.

Hanna blinked at her before glancing to the bottle and releasing her death grip. Emily poured what was left of the alcohol on the ground before tossing the bottle aside not giving a damn about littering laws at the moment. She looked back at Hanna and noticed that Hanna wasn't even looking at her. She was just staring out into the night like she was waiting for it to swallow her whole.

"Hanna?" Emily asked. Nothing. "Hanna!" Emily said putting her hands on Hanna's cheeks and getting her to look at her. "Tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." Emily said more concerned than ever.

Hanna looked at Emily before her eyes started to fill with tears. "I'm scaring myself." She replied shakily. Emily wiped away the tears that fell down Hanna's cheeks. "I don't even know who I am anymore." Hanna whispered looking down at her knees. She swallowed hard before looking back up at Emily. "I mean is she right? Am I always the problem?"

Emily looked back at her confused. "Hanna, what are you talking about? Who said that?" She asked moving her hands away from Hanna's face and resting them on the girls knees.

"Aria. I told her about Zach and she... she didn't believe me. She thought that I just got drunk and invited him into my car." Hanna said shaking her head as more tears fell.

"Wait your car?" Emily asked even more confused. "I thought he got..._too_ _friendly _at the Brew?"

Hanna sighed wiping her tears away. "He did. I was going to let that go but..."

"But what?"

"Earlier I was sitting in my car and...Zach got in with me. He said he had felt a vibe and, thought that I was feeling it too. He gave me his number then he uh...put his hand on my thigh-"

"Oh my God, Hanna he didn't.." Emily asked panicked.

"No! No." Hanna replied quickly. "He just creeped me out is all."

"And Aria didn't believe you?" Emily asked truly shocked.

Hanna let out a humorless laugh and looked down at her knees. "Nope." Her eyes began to tear up once again. "But why should she right?" She asked looking back up at Emily. "I mean.." She shrugged. "I'm always the problem right?"

"That's not true and you know it." Emily said seriously.

"Isn't it?" Hanna asked just as serious.

"Hanna 'A' is the problem. We all know this."

"Really?" Hanna said standing up. Emily stood too and watched as Hanna paced. Hanna turned to Emily arms crossed and tears streaming down her cheeks. "It wasn't 'A' that stole and forced my mom to sleep with Wilden. If it wasn't for me Wilden never would of targeted all of us and my mom never would of went to jail. It wasn't 'A' who pushed Wilden's car into a lake. It wasn't 'A' who tried to bury that gun. It wasn't 'A' who forced Caleb to stay in Ravenswood with Miranda. It wasn't 'A' who gave that ticket to Aria's mom and almost got her busted. It wasn't 'A' who hooked up with Mike. It wasn't 'A' who ruined my dad's wedding!" Hanna had gotten louder and louder with each sentence and now she was almost sobbing. "And it wasn't 'A' who was going to help Ali leave, or who got drunk at your mom's dinner, or who let it slip to Sydney about Shana and New York. It was me, Em! All of that was me!" Hanna yelled shaking her head and turning away from Emily.

Emily was speechless. She had never seen Hanna like this. Not when she found out Mona was 'A', not when Caleb broke up with her and not even when her mom was arrested. Hanna was broken. And Emily had no idea how to fix her.

Before Emily could respond Hanna turned back around with painfully lost expression on her face. "Who am I Em? Am I this drunken mess? Am I 'Hefty Hanna'? Mona's creation? Alison volume 2?" She asked her voice cracking once again.

Emily was crying now too. Mostly out of guilt. She was so wrapped up in the fact that Ali was back that she didn't even notice that Hanna was spiraling out of control with no one there to help her. As she looked at the lost girl in front of her she couldn't help but think of herself. She was lost too once. Hiding from who she was in a deep dark closet too afraid to even crack the door. But Hanna had helped pull her out; Letting her know that it was okay to be who she was and they would all still love her. _You were Emily dating Ben and now you're Emily dating Maya. We love Emily. _Now Emily had to do the same thing for Hanna.

Emily walked towards Hanna until she was directly in front of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat before taking a deep breath. "You, Hanna Marin, are a lot of things but you are none of those people you just described." Hanna looked up at Emily but remained silent so Emily continued. "You may have problems Hanna but that does not make you _**the **_problem. We've all made our mistakes."

"Yeah bu-" Hanna's words were cut off as Emily put a hand over her mouth.

"Hanna stop. Listen to me okay?" Hanna gave a small nod and Emily removed her hand. "The good thing about friends is they see the real you... even when you can't. You can't fool friends, right?" Emily said giving Hanna's words right back to her. All Hanna could do was nod. "Well you don't fool me. You expect me to see you as this drunken screw up and I'm telling you that's bullshit. I see the girl who let me live with her so I wouldn't have to move to Texas. I see the girl who was willing to confess to a murder to get her mother out of jail. I see the girl who arranged it so that I could see Maya before she was sent away. The girl who took care of me when I was drunk. The girl who was willing to let her boyfriend break up with her rather than see him get hurt. I see the girl who accepted me for who I was before even I could. The girl who helped me realize she would love me no matter what. The girl who isn't afraid of anyone or anything when it comes to protecting the people she loves." Emily put her hands on Hanna's cheeks again and stepped closer. "You are no ones creation. You aren't a volume 2 of anyone. You are the best daughter and friend anyone could ask for. Whether your Hanna who likes to wear designer dresses and five inch heels or Hanna who likes to wear beanies and converse shoes, you'll always be you and we love you." Emily finished wiping away Hanna's remaining tears.

She wasn't sure if she got through until after a few more seconds, Hanna smiled. "Thank you, Em." She said wrapping her hands around Emily's wrist.

Emily smiled back. "You're my best friend, Han. Anytime you forget that or just need to hear it you let me know and I'll say it all again." Hanna nodded and Emily kissed her forehead before pulling her into a long hug. "I love you." She said squeezing Hanna a little tighter.

Hanna smiled into Emily's shoulder. "I love you too."

After a moment they separated still smiling. Emily looked down at her phone to see it was after two in the morning. "It's late. Why don't you just come stay at my house?" She suggested looking back up at Hanna.

Hanna nodded plucking at her soaked clothes. "Yeah I'd rather not go home soaking wet and smelling like whiskey."

"You can text your mom and tell her you're staying at my house." Emily said looping her arm through Hanna's and heading back towards her car. "Where does she think you were anyway?"

Hanna sighed. "With Caleb. Which I was, but I left there then all that mess with Zach and Aria happened and I... just didn't wanna go home."

Emily just nodded and decided to to ask if Alison being at Hanna's house had anything to do with that. The car ride back to Emily's was silent. Emily lost in her own thoughts and Hanna trying to ignore the one thing she had yet to get off her chest. They arrived at Emily's and entered the house very quietly and tiptoeing up the stairs to Emily's bedroom. They successfully snuck in without waking Pam and Emily quietly closed the door behind them. She went to her closet and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts for Hanna to change into. "I'd let you take a shower but that would definitely wake my mom, so." Emily said with a shrug handing Hanna the dry clothes.

Hanna gave her a small smile. "It's fine, Em. The dry clothes are enough. Thanks."

Emily smiled back before turning back to her closet and hanging up her jacket then pulling her jeans off leaving her in a white v-neck and shorts. When she turned around Hanna was already changed and running her hands through her tangled hair. "I can wash those for you tomorrow so you won't have to take the home smelling like alcohol. Emily said nodding to Hanna's wet clothes in a pile on the floor.

"Sure thanks." Hanna replied finally giving up on getting the tangles out of her hair, She folded up her wet clothes and set them in Emily's desk chair.

Emily went over to the bed pulling down the covers then grabbed the extra pillows and tossed them to the end of the bed. She turned around to see Hanna staring out the window with her arms crossed. She was obviously still bothered by something. "Hanna?" Emily asked.

"Do you still like Ali?" Hanna blurted out turning around. Emily just blinked at her not expecting the question. "Like...**LIKE **her?" Hanna said stepping closer.

Emily looked around the room before looking down at the ground and biting her lip. "I... I'm not sure."

"But you think you do?" Hanna continued stepping closer again.

Emily sighed. "I, I don't know Hanna. It's complicated."

"Well explain it to me." Hanna said with a shrug.

"Why does it matter?" Emily asked a little harsher than she meant to.

Hanna took an unconscious step back before dropping her arms and shaking her head. "It doesn't, nevermind. C'mon I'm tired." She said moving past Emily and crawling into the bed and facing Emily's door.

Emily stared at Hanna's back confused before deciding to let it go and turned out the light then crawled into her side of the bed. She stared up at the ceiling in silence before she felt the bed move and turned to see Hanna had rolled onto her back and was still looking very bothered. Emily waited a few minutes but when Hanna said nothing she sighed frustrated. Emily pushed herself up on her elbow and looked down at Hanna. "Okay what is it?" She asked.

Hanna glanced at her. "What is what?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't do that Hanna. Don't play it off like it's nothing. That's one of the ways we got here in the first place. Stop holding things back and letting them eat away at you. Tell me what else is bothering you. I told you you're my best friend and I'm here for you." Emily said staring down at Hanna and waiting.

Hanna opened her mouth but no words were coming out. She just laid there looking like a fish. She closed her eyes and shook her head getting mad at herself.

Emily was tired and frustrated so she couldn't help it. She yelled. "Damn it, Hanna! What the hell is it?!"

"I think I like you okay!" Hanna yelled back sitting up quickly. Emily's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide. It might have been funny had the situation not been so serious. She had no time to respond before Hanna started talking again. "There, happy! Is that what you wanted to hear? I think I like you. I mean it feels like I do, but you're a girl. Not that I have a problem with that but I'm straight. At least I thought I was. Cause you know, there's Caleb, he's a guy. Then Travis, also a guy. Sean, Wren, Holbrook, all guys. But then there's you. A girl. A girl who's my best friend. A girl who is probably in love with my other best friend. And it's all just complicated and confusing. I'm Hanna. I hate confusing. It makes my brain hurt. You make my brain hurt. But then, you also give me butterflies. Like the kind I felt with Caleb. And sometimes when you get too close it's like I can't breathe right. Which is ridiculous cause I may be stupid but I know how to breathe. But with you sometimes I can't." Hanna knew she was rambling and sounding more and more stupid but she just couldn't stop. She had to let it all out. "Then there's my heart. It beats faster when you hug me, or hold my hand or even if you just look at me a little too long with you're stupid gorgeous face and that stupid smile. Then there's Alison. And you and Alison. Seeing you two together makes my stomach hurt and my chest tighten. I hate it. I don't know when this all happened. It just stared one day and I can't make it stop. I try but I can't. And it sucks cause there's Caleb who still loves me and I still have feelings for him but I have feelings for you too. But you like Ali or you think you do. I just can't take it. There's too many feeling and too many people liking different people and it's all too confusing!" Hanna finished with a yell. She grabbed her head in her hands and rested it against her now upraised knees.

Emily sat next to her in stunned silence trying to process it all. Hanna liked her. Her boy crazy best friend actually liked her. In the relationship kind of way. Question is, what was she going to do now. Like Hanna said it was all very confusing. She'd be lying if she said she had never thought about her and Hanna. But that's all they were, Thoughts. They were out of her head as quickly as they came. Most of the time anyway. Hanna was her straight best friend and that's all she would ever be. Well so she thought. But here Hanna was telling her that wasn't the case. However they weren't the only two involved. There was Caleb who was still very much in love with Hanna and Ali who Emily never new if she was still in love with her or just the idea of being in love with her. Everything was jumbled in Emily's head. Her thoughts racing a thousand miles a minute. One stood out above all others. She did have more than friendly feelings for Hanna. She had just buried them in fear. Fear that what happened with Ali would happen Hanna. But Hanna wasn't Ali. Hanna had openly admitted she had feelings for Emily. There were no mixed signals. Hanna would never manipulate her or use Emily's feelings against her. Emily didn't exactly know what was going to happen or where these feelings were gonna go. All she knew was right now. And right now there was something she needed to do. She looked to Hanna who she knew was crying. Emily had no idea how long she had sat there silent but it was obvious Hanna had taken her silence as a bad thing.

She reached out and pulled Hanna's hands away from her head. "Hanna."

Hanna pulled her hands away from Emily and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Em. Don't worry I'm leaving." She said starting to get up.

Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Hanna stop."

"Emily, let me go." Hanna said still not looking at her.

"No." Emily replied holding onto her arm.

Hanna sighed frustrated, eyes firmly fixed on the door. "I don't need you to pity me. I get it okay. I don't want to hear your rejection speech."

"That's not what this is." Emily whispered not letting Hanna go. She saw the pulse point in Hanna's neck jump as Hanna closed her eyes. "Hanna...Hanna look at me." She said gently pulling on her arm.

Hanna shook her head. "I can't."

"Why?" Emily asked.

She saw Hanna's jaw clench before she swallowed. "Cause I'm scared of what I'll do." Hanna whispered so low Emily barely heard it.

Emily reached her other hand up to turn Hanna's face towards her. Hanna raised her eyes to Emily's. They stared in silence and neither knew it was for a few seconds or several minutes. Emily cupped Hanna's cheek and gave her a small smile. "Don't be." She whispered. Emily leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Hanna's. She felt the other girl stiffen and she rubbed her cheek with her thumb telling her to relax. After a moment she felt Hanna's shoulders relax and the girl was kissing her back. Everything was slow and gentle both girls not wanting to scare the other one away. Feeling less nervous Hanna tangled her left hand in Emily's hair as Emily ran her tongue across Hanna's bottom lip. Hanna opened her mouth and their tongues slid together slowly as Emily gently pushed Hanna onto her back and threw a leg over Hanna's waist straddling her. After a while breathing was becoming an issue so the girls separated panting lightly.

"Damn." Hanna said resting her hands on Emily's hips and rubbing her thumbs across Emily's skin under her t-shirt.

Emily laughed lightly. "Yeah...damn." Hanna smiled up at her and Emily smiled back pushing a strand of Hanna's hair away from her face.

"Now what?" Hanna asked.

Emily sighed. "I have no idea."

"Me either." Hanna replied. "All I know is things are still really complicated and you're a really good kisser."

Emily smiled at her and kissed her nose. "So are you."

Hanna ran a hand through Emily's hair and leaned up. "You missed." She whispered before reconnecting her lips with Emily's.

There was no hesitation neither girl nervous this time around. Hanna slid her hands down and under the back of Emily's shirt lightly tracing her nails up and down her spine. Emily bit down gently on Hanna's bottom lip before sliding her tongue into her mouth once again. They pulled apart after a few minutes and Emily rested her forehead against Hanna's. "We're never gonna figure this out if this is all we do."

"I know." Hanna said still running her fingertips up and down Emily's back. "We don't have to figure anything out tonight, Em. I'm just glad we got all this out in the open."

Emily pulled back and looked at Hanna with a smile. "Me too." Hanna smiled back and Emily noticed how drained she looked. "You're really tired." Emily said tracing a finger down Hanna's jaw line.

"I'm fine." Hanna replied blinking heavily as Emily continued her tracing.

"Uh huh." Emily said unconvinced as she rolled off of Hanna. "You need to sleep."

Hanna turned and pouted at her. "I liked where you were."

Emily smiled before kissing Hanna's pout away and pulling her into her side. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hanna cuddled up to her side resting her head on Emily's shoulder and threw her arm across Emily's waist then tangled their legs together.

Emily kissed the top of Hanna's head and starting to run her fingers through her hair knowing it always put Hanna to sleep.

"Em." Hanna said sleepily after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Emily smiled and rested her cheek against Hanna's head. "I love you too."

And it was true. Whether it was just as friends or something more they weren't sure. They still didn't know what they were going to do. Things were hard and they we're confusing but the did love eachother. And right now, that's all that mattered.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Should I write more or am I a disgrace to all things literary. Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay wow. Thank you guys so much for all the great reviews and favorites. Talk about your ego boost. Also I noticed some little boo boo's in Chapter 1 so i fixed those. Nothing major just some typo's but they bugged me. So this was originally going to be a one shot but since you guys like it so much I'll continue it. However if it starts to suck let me know and I'll just make it a one shot again. Ok but you gotta work with me on a few things. First is I know the first chapter was based on a lot that happened in the show and some things I will include in other chapters but I'm gonna have to veer off from the show a little and kind of go my own way with this. Second since this was originally planned to be a one shot I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with this yet but I'll try to update quickly but I don't want to rush it and give you sucky chapters so just bear with me. Anyways enough of my rambling. This is chapter 2 which is a lot less sad than Chapter 1. *Sidenote: Noel Kahn hasn't fake broken into Hanna's house yet* Ok you may read.**

Hanna was in a deep sleep and drooling all over Emily's pillow when Emily walked back into her bedroom after just taking a shower and getting ready for school. She smiled at the sight shaking her head and was about to wake Hanna up before a thought hit her causing her to turn around and head back downstairs. When she came back into the room she was carrying a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. She set the water and pills down on her desk then went over and sat next to Hanna on the bed. Emily shook her shoulder gently. "Hanna, wake up." All Emily got in response was a groan. Rolling her eyes she shook Hanna a little harder. "Haaannnnaaaaaa." Emily said in a sing-song voice dragging out her name.

"Unnnggghhhhh. Go away." Hanna grumbled burying her face deeper in the pillow.

Emily just laughed. "Well I would but if you drool on that pillow anymore you're going to drown and I'd like to keep you alive. Plus we've got school so come on. Wakey wakey."

Hanna groaned raising her head from the pillow and cracking an eye open. She immediately closed it back when the harsh early morning sunlight nearly blinded her and increased the pounding in her head. "Oh god please just let me drown." She complained grabbing her head in pain.

Emily laughed again before getting up and going over to her desk. "Here this will help." She said holding out the glass of water and two pills.

Hanna sat up, immediately popping the two pills into her mouth and chugging down the glass of water. She handed the glass back to Emily with a small smile. "Thanks."

Emily returned the smile. "You're welcome. Now get up. I have to drive you to your house so you can get ready for school." She said moving over to her desk to get her books ready.

Hanna groaned again. "How are you so awake? You got less sleep than I did and I feel like I need an IV drip full of coffee just to get out of this bed."

"Well I didn't drink a bottle of whiskey last night and use half a bottle of vodka to wash the taste out of my mouth." Emily replied looking over her shoulder. She shoved a textbook into her bag then turned to face Hanna. "But if you be a good girl and get out of bed..." She said approaching the bed again and kneeling down at the edge. "I will make you breakfast at your house while you're getting ready. And get you coffee on the way."

Hanna looked to be thinking before flopping back on the bed. "I'm not moving for anything other than pancakes."

Emily laughed. "I can do pancakes."

"And bacon. Lots and lots of bacon." Hanna added very seriously.

"Deal." Emily said with a grin. After a moment she cleared her throat and gave Hanna a serious look. "So, are you okay?"

"Other than this massive hangover you mean?" Hanna asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant." Emily replied. "I meant with everything that happened last night. You were really upset and stuff like that just doesn't get better over night cause I gave you a pep talk."

Hanna smiled at her. "If it's an Emily pep talk it does."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Han."

"I am being serious." Hanna said looking directly at Emily. "You didn't just give me some half-assed 'you'll be okay' speech. You helped me remember all the things I had forgotten about myself. You helped me remember who I really was. It made a difference Em."

Emily was still skeptical that Hanna was truly okay but nonetheless she smiled back at her anyway. "Gotta be good for something right?"

Hanna laughed a little at that then gave Emily a nervous look. "Are you, um, okay...you know, with last night. The uh...us...stuff I mean."

Emily held back a laugh at Hanna's nervousness. "Hanna, I didn't do anything last night that I wasn't going to be okay with in the morning." Emily said grabbing Hanna's hand. "I'm more than okay with it."

Hanna gave her a relieved look. "Oh, okay. That's good." She replied releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. Hanna glanced at their joined hands then looked back up at Emily. "So...now what?"

Emily sighed. "I still don't know."

Hanna shrugged. "Me either." She said rubbing her thumb across the back of Emily's hand. She chewed her bottom lip before speaking again. "I mean, I'm happy about this." She held up their hands. "really happy. But at the same time I have this thought in the back of my head like '_What about Caleb?'_ You know?"

Emily nodded. "I know exactly what you mean." _Cause what about Ali? _Her own mind asked her.

Hanna sighed heavily. "What are we supposed to do? I can't just pretend this didn't happen. Can you?"

Emily shook her head. "Definitely not."

"Okay so, what?" Hanna asked with a shrug. "I don't want to ignore what I'm feeling for you anymore but at the same time I can't just cut off Caleb. I still love him on some level and he's a great guy. We've been through so much together."

"I know. Caleb really is a great guy Han and I wouldn't want you to just cut him off." Emily replied. "And I don't think I could just shut down whatever I'm feeling for Ali either." She added looking at Hanna hesitantly.

Hanna smiled sympathetically and squeezed her hand. "I know, Em and I can't ask you to. That wouldn't be fair."

Emily smiled back. "Thank you."

Hanna just squeezed her hand again. "So where does this leave us?" She asked.

Emily chewed her lip in thought before lightly shrugging. "It leaves us figuring things out. Look Hanna I know it's all a mess right now but eventually we'll work it out. You can't just figure these things out in a day. But, as long as we keep talking like this and being honest, I believe everything will fall into place."

"What if we can't figure it out and someone gets hurt. Or all of us do?" Hanna asked worriedly.

"It could happen." Emily answered honestly. "But as long as we keep communicating with each other I know we'll be able to get through it. No matter the outcome. Whether we decide to become something more or just to stay friends; Because no matter how this plays out Han, I don't want to lose you as a friend. I couldn't handle that."

"Me either." Hanna said grabbing Emily's other hand.

Emily nodded. "So we take this one step at a time and see where it goes."

"Okay." Hanna agreed.

Emily glanced at the clock and her eyes widened. "And step one is you hurrying up and getting your lazy ass out of bed or you'll get no pancakes." Emily said standing up and grabbing her phone, keys and bag off of her desk.

Hanna looked horrified at the thought before throwing the covers off and jumping out of bed. The quick movement caused her vision to blur and the room to spin. "Whoa head rush."

Emily came up next to her and grabbed her arm. "Easy there. Calm down I promise you'll get your pancakes."

"Just had to be sure." Hanna replied blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

Emily rolled her eyes laughing. "Come on blinky."

The drive to Hanna's house was pretty quiet other than the sounds of Hanna's "mmmmm's" and "ahhhhhh's" as she sipped her coffee. They pulled up in front of the Marin house and Emily shut off the car and was about to get out when Hanna grabbed her arm. "What?" Emily asked confused hand on the door handle.

Hanna leaned forward and pressed her lips against Emily's quickly before sitting back and blushing, "Sorry. I've just been wanting to do that all morning." She said nervously.

Emily smiled at her. "You don't have to apologize."

"So that's okay to do while we're figuring things out?" Hanna asked sounding hopeful.

Emily shrugged. "If you're okay with it."

Hanna nodded rapidly. "I am DEFINITELY okay with it."

Emily laughed and kissed Hanna's cheek. "Good." She said with a small smile getting out of the car.

Hanna bit her lip trying very unsuccessfully to hold back a grin as she opened the car door shaking her head. She walked up to her door with Emily and turned the handle to find it locked. She sighed then rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Alison in nothing but a towel hair soaking wet. Emily's jaw dropped and she quickly averted her eyes looking everywhere but at the half naked girl in front of her. Hanna crossed her arms irritated. "You always answer the door like that or is it just cause you're at my house?"

Ali rolled her eyes. "Relax I seen Em's car out the window. I knew who it was." She said stepping away from the doorway to let them in.

Hanna stepped inside followed by Emily who closed the door behind her. "Where's my mom?" Hanna asked still sounding irritated.

"Getting ready I think." Ali replied running her fingers through her hair. She noticed Hanna's clothes and scowled. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Hanna looked down at the shorts and t-shirt Emily had let her borrow along with the added jacket that was in the backseat of Emily's car. "Why are you not dressed at all?" She said a lot more hostile then she had meant to.

"I just got out of the shower. Jesus what is wrong with you?" Alison snapped just as hostile.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Nothing I have to get ready." She made her way up the stairs stopping halfway and glancing back over her shoulder at Emily who hadn't moved from her stop by the door. Emily caught her gaze and gave her a small smile. Hanna returned it before continuing up the stairs.

"Who peed in her cereal?" Alison asked with her hands on her hips as she watched Hanna continue up the stairs.

This snapped Emily out of whatever daze she was in as she made her way to the kitchen. "Right breakfast." She said more to herself than Ali.

Ali followed Emily into the kitchen and Emily tried very hard to focus on making breakfast and not Ali's towel clad body next to her. She was fumbling with the pancake mix when Ali reached over her shoulder and grabbed the box from her. "Here." She said opening the box easily and handing it back to Emily looking amused.

Emily took the box trying not to let her nervousness show. "Thanks." She replied pouring the mix into the pan then sliding past Ali to get the bacon strips out of the fridge.

"Bacon and pancakes? What did I do to deserve this?" Ali asked with a smile.

Emily looked up at her with a blank expression. "Uh...well actually they're for Hanna, but I can make you some too if you want."

Ali shrugged and leaned against the counter. "Sure." She watched as Emily moved back over to the stove and placed the strips of bacon into another pan. "So what did Hanna do to deserve this?" Alison asked nonchalantly.

Emily stiffened and looked over her shoulder at Ali. "No- nothing. She was just really tired and didn't want to get out of bed so I bribed her with breakfast."

Alison raised an eyebrow. "Tired or hungover?"

"Ali." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Alison asked holding up her hands. "Come on Em we all know shes been getting really close with Jim, Jack and Hose lately."

Emily turned back around crossing her arms. "Yes and we've all been sitting by watching her do it and not doing a damn thing to help."

Ali blinked at Emily before sighing and looking down at the counter. "I know. And a lot of that is my fault. I have you guys so wrapped up in helping me with this damn kidnapping story that it's kind of been hard to focus on anything else." She said then looked back up at Emily. "Is she okay?"

Emily turned back to the stove before replying. "She's better. She talked it out with me last night and I think it helped her a lot."

Alison nodded behind her. "Good I'm glad she could talk to you. After all you do see the best in all of us Em." Emily glanced over her shoulder and Alison gave her that sweet smile that always made Emily's heart skip a beat. "Especially me." Ali added.

Emily didn't know what to say but thankfully Ashley Marin came down saving her from having to reply. "Hi Emily." Ashley said with a smile. She turned to Alison and gave her a motherly look. "Um Alison don't you think you should put some clothes on."

Alison gave her an embarrassed look. "Was just about to Mrs.M." She replied winking at Emily then heading up the stairs just as Hanna was coming down.

Hanna hesitated before putting a hand on Ali's arm stopping her. "Listen sorry for snapping earlier. You know how I am in the morning." She said with a shrug.

Alison smiled at her. "It's okay. I know things have been crazy around here lately. I'm sorry for kind of ignoring the fact that something has been off with you lately. Em said you talked to her about it. Are you okay now?"

Hanna tried to keep the guilty look off of her face. "Uh yeah I'm good. She really helped."

"Good." Alison replied continuing up the stairs.

Hanna made her way down and smiled when she saw Emily scooping the pancakes from the pan onto a plate that already held three strips of bacon. "Oooh is it ready?" She asked hopeful.

Emily laughed and handed Hanna the plate. "As promised."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Hanna said taking the plate over to the counter and setting it in front of one of the stools. She turned to get a fork and syrup only to find Emily holding both items out to her. Hanna grinned at her. "You are a goddess."

Emily just laughed again and Ashley Marin shook her head at her daughter and she attacked her plate of food. "Okay girls I'm out of here. Emily please make sure my daughter doesn't choke to death and that she and Alison get to school."

Emily smiled. "I will ."

Ashley smiled back turning to her daughter. "Hanna." She said and Hanna looked up at her with a mouth full of pancake and syrup dripping down her chin. Emily held back a laugh as Ashley rolled her eyes. "Just be sure to lock the door when you girls leave." She reminded them grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

Emily leaned over the counter and rested her chin in her hand smiling at Hanna.

Hanna swallowed the pancake in her mouth and gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You got a little something there." Emily said rubbing her own chin.

Hanna licked all around her mouth then look questioningly at Emily. "Did I get it?"

Emily giggled and shook her head. "You're ridiculously adorable you know that right?"

Hanna blushed and looked down at her plate. "Whatever." She mumbled stuffing more pancake into her mouth.

A few minutes later Alison came back down and the girls quickly ate then left for school.

"So what are you guys wearing to the engagement party tonight?" Alison asked from the passenger seat of Emily's car. Hanna had wanted to sit there but Alison had beat her to it. Emily gave Hanna an apologetic look but Hanna just smiled at her mouthing 'It's okay' and sliding into the back.

Hanna froze in the backseat and Emily caught her eyes in the mirror. "Um, I uh don't think I'm invited anymore." Hanna said looking out the window.

"Why not?" Alison asked turning in her seat to look at her.

Hanna fumbled through her mind for an excuse but nothing came so she just went with half the truth. "Aria's mad at me."

"Why what did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something?" Hanna snapped.

"Because you said she was mad at you not the other way around so I just assumed _**you**_ did something." Ali replied irritated.

"Well I didn't." Hanna said defensively.

"Okay miss pissy panties." Ali said turning back around. She looked over at Emily. "I think you should wear that purple dress. It looks really good on you."

"The long one?" Emily asked giving her a doubtful look.

Alison shook her head. "No the one that stops around there." She replied dragging her finger across Emily's thigh.

Emily swallowed, hard, and Hanna clenched her jaw in the back seat. Emily glanced back at Ali. "Maybe. But I don't know if I'm going or not."

"Why wouldn't you go?" Alison asked.

Emily was saved from having to answer when Ali's phone rang. It was her dad checking up on her and by the time she hung up they were pulling into the school parking lot. Alison walked ahead of them and Emily hung back a little with Hanna. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Hanna looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell her what happened with Zach?"

Hanna gave her a look. "Because Em. Aria didn't even believe me what makes you think Ali would have?"

"I did." Emily replied.

Hanna smiled. "But you're you. Besides even if she did believe me she'd just ask Aria about it which would start another fight and I don't really have the energy for that. So please don't tell her. And don't say anything to Aria."

"But Hanna Zach's a creep an-"

"I know." Hanna interrupted. "But I don't want this to be a big fight between all of us. I know you believe me and after today if Aria doesn't then you can talk to her okay?"

Emily sighed then nodded. "Okay."

They smiled at eachother before heading into the school. They met up with Ali and Spencer at Spencer's locker.

"Where's Aria?" Hanna asked sounding nervous.

"Not coming today. She's helping her mom and Zach plan their engagement party." Spencer replied.

"Which _**some**_ people aren't even going to." Alison said looking at Hanna and Emily.

Spencer looked at them confused. "You're not going? Oh wait is this cause of the Zach thing?"

"What Zach thing?" Alison asked.

"It's nothing." Hanna replied giving Spencer the 'shut up' look.

"Bu-"

"How's your eye?" Emily interrupted Ali, quickly changing the subject.

Spencer looked at her in pain. "Throbbing and getting worse. I have an appointment at the doctor tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Hanna asked leaning against the lockers.

"We'll see tomorrow I guess." Spencer replied then she looked Hanna up and down. "You look nice and sober. Is there any food stuck in your hair under that beanie?" Spencer joked faking like she was going to take it off Hanna's head.

Hanna swatted at her hands. "No my hair is food free. And watch it. Just cause you're eye is messed up doesn't mean I won't hit. I smacked a blind girl, remember?"

"Kind of hard to forget." Emily said.

"Where the hell was I?" Alison asked.

"Dead." Spencer replied with a shrug.

"Spencer!" Emily and Hanna yelled in unison.

"Okay sorry fake dead, hiding...whatever." Spencer said apologetically.

"Damn I missed all the good stuff." Alison complained as the bell rang.

"Well I got a physics test to take. If I can see the questions that is." Spencer said heading down the hall.

They all watched her go before Alison turned to Emily. "Walk me to class?"

Emily glanced at Hanna out of the corner of her eye to see the girl give a small sigh. "Um I would but if I'm late for Calculus again Mr. Davis will kill me."

Ali shrugged. "No problem, see you guys at lunch."

Hanna and Emily watched her walk away then Hanna turned to Emily. "You've never been late to Calculus have you?"

Emily blushed and looked at the ground. "Uh no."

Hanna put a hand on her arm. "Em, you don't have to do that. Like we said we're figuring things out. If you want to walk with Ali you can. I'm not gonna get mad."

"I know. But I wanted to walk with you." Emily said with a smile.

Hanna smiled back. "Well in that case, my class is this way." Hanna said looping her arm with Emily's and leading the way.

**Better? Worse? Be honest. Oh and obviously this is a Hannily story but I do ship Emison and Haleb too so there'll will be some of them too. If you don't ship them I'm sorry. I just can't help it they're all so cute. Anyway review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay again thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. They make my day :) Allright these next two chapters have a lot of stuff from the show. If you don't like that I'm sorry but I had to use it. I changed the dialogue a little but I kept most of it cause who am I to try and write it better? I don't think I'll have to use any more scenes from the actual show after this since I plan on taking it my own way but because the first chapter had so much to do with Hanna and Aria fighting over the Zach thing I had to use some of those scenes. Anyway here's chapter 3.**

Hanna was sitting in class tapping her pencil and very impatiently watching the clock. She sighed seeing there was thirty minutes left until lunch. She desperately wanted to see Emily again. It was ridiculous really how impatient she was being. It's not like she didn't see Emily pretty much everyday. She had just seen her less than two hours ago yet here she was, counting the minutes and thinking that if she stares hard enough time will somehow move faster. Hanna rolled her eyes at herself and stopped her tapping. This new development in their relationship had her acting like some elementary school girl with her first crush. _Get a grip, Han. _She said to herself embarrassed at how desperate she seemed. She heard a 'Bzzzz' at her feet and looked down to see her phone lit up in her purse. Checking to make sure the teacher wasn't looking she quickly grabber her phone and held it under the desk. Seeing Emily's name on the screen she smiled and opened the text.

E: _Please tell me I'm not the only one sitting here counting the minutes._

Hanna's smile grew wider as she read the words. She was typing back a reply when she heard a throat clear. She looked up to see her teacher, Mrs. Williams, staring at her arms crossed.

"Miss Marin, is that a phone I see or do you always look down at your crotch and smile?" Mrs. Williams asked raising an eyebrow.

The class laughed and Hanna opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Mrs. Williams rolled her eyes. "Put it away Hanna."

"Yes ma'am." Hanna said with an embarrassed smile. When Mrs. Williams turned back to the board Hanna quickly finished her text then hit send and dropped her phone back into her purse. Mrs. Williams turned back around and Hanna rested her chin in her hand smiling innocently.

On the other side of the school Emily's phone buzzed in her hand and she quickly opened the text.

H: _Only 23 more to go ;)_

She bit her lip trying to keep the dumb grin off her face then slid her phone back into her pocket.

After the longest 23 minutes ever the bell finally rang and Emily grabbed her bag quickly and raced to the door. She made her way through the sea of students heading toward where she knew Hanna would be coming from. She looked down the hall but saw no sign of the blonde. Thinking Hanna probably just went straight to the cafeteria she turned to heading that direction when she felt a pull on her wrist and she was jerked into the girls bathroom. Emily was panicked until she saw that it was Hanna who had pulled her in. "Jesus Hanna, you scared me."

"Sorry." Hanna mumbled setting her purse on the sink and ducking to look under every stall door.

"What are you doing, what's wrong?" Emily asked concerned.

Seeing the coast was clear Hanna straightened up and walked back towards Emily. "Nothing." She replied before grabbing Emily's face in both hands and crashing their lips together. Emily's eyes widened in surprise at first but after a minute she dropped her books and grabbed onto Hanna's hips, her bag sliding off her shoulder to the ground. They kissed for several minutes, Emily pushing Hanna back into the sink and Hanna tangling her hands in Emily's hair. Finally they separated breathing heavily.

Hanna closed her eyes and sighed. "This sucks."

Emily's jaw dropped. "Well you took me by surprise usually my lips are way looser." She said sounding a little hurt.

Hanna laughed. "What? No! Em, I didn't mean you. I meant this." She said waving her hand around at the bathroom. "This situation sucks."

"Oh." Emily said ducking her head and blushing.

Hanna laughed again and ran a hand through Emily's hair. "Trust me, nothing about kissing you sucks."

Emily smiled at her. "Well you do pretty well yourself."

Hanna smirked. "Oh I know."

"Ugh conceited much." Emily said jokingly still smiling.

"Confident. There's a difference." Hanna replied.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Of course there is."

They both started laughing but Hanna's phone dinging inside her purse interrupted them. Hanna slid away from the sink Emily and retrieved her phone while Emily picked up her scattered books. She looked up to see Hanna staring at her phone and chewing her bottom lip as if she was contemplating something.

"You okay?" Emily asked cradling her books in one arm and pulling her bag back onto her shoulder.

Hanna looked at her nervously. "Uh, yeah. It's ummm, it's Caleb. He wants me to come over after school."

Emily tried her best to keep the disappointed look off her face. "Oh. Uh, okay."

"Em-"

"No Han, go. It's fine." Emily interrupted. Hanna gave her a doubtful look and she sighed. "Really Hanna it's okay. Figuring things out remember?"

Hanna hesitated but finally she nodded. "Yeah, right."

Emily's phone buzzed inside her pocket and she pulled it out. She read the message then looked at Hanna. "It's Ali. She's wondering where I am." Emily said texting back that she was on her way.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Course she is."

Emily gave her a look. "Hanna."

Hanna shook her head at herself. "Sorry. I don't have a right to act like that. You're being so understanding about me going to see Caleb and here I am acting like a brat cause Ali texted you."

"It's okay." Emily replied.

'No it's not." Hanna said frustrated. "You can't figure anything out if you feel like bringing up Ali is going to turn me into a jealous baby and I can't if I'm too scared to even say Caleb's name around you. We can't keep tip-toeing around eachother."

Emily sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I know."

Hanna stared at her before rubbing her hands down her face. "Okay look, I promise to stop bitching about Ali if you promise not to look at me like a lost puppy when I mention Caleb."

Emily looked down at the ground before looking back up at Hanna with sad brown eyes.

Hanna pointed at her. "Yeah that! None of that face...please?" Hanna said pleadingly.

Emily nodded. "Deal."

Hanna gave her a small smile before grabbing her purse off the sink and walking towards the door. "Come on before Ali sends out a search party."

"Hanna you just said-"

"Last one I swear." Hanna said holding up her hands.

Emily smiled shaking her head. "Come on. Let's go eat."

"Now you're talking." Hanna replied following happily.

When they got to the cafeteria Alison and Spencer were already sitting and halfway though their lunch. Spencer looked up seeing them approach. "Hey where were you guys?"

"Bathroom." They replied simultaneously.

Spencer gave them a confused look and glanced at the clock. "For 13 minutes?"

"It was a long line. So what's for lunch?" Hanna asked changing the subject and sitting down next to Spencer.

"Some sort of meat. I'd stick with the salad if I were you." Alison replied with a disgusted face.

"Ugh good call." Hanna said stealing one of Spencer's croutons before getting up to get her food.

Alison looked up at Emily and pointed to the plastic container on the table. "I already got yours Em."

Emily smiled back and sat down beside her. "Thanks." She opened the container and dug into her salad. She looked up and Spencer and Ali started laughing. "What?"

"You got...here." Alison said leaning forward and wiping the little bit of ranch dressing off of Emily's chin. She smiled leaving her hand on Emily's chin.

Spencer looked at them awkwardly and Emily blushed and cleared her throat. "Uh, thanks." She replied pulling her chin away from Ali's hand and looking down at the table.

Alison smiled sweetly and pushed a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear. "No problem."

Spencer raised an eyebrow before shaking her head."So Emily, did you decide if you're going tonight or not?" she asked stabbing a baby tomato with her fork.

"I don't know." Emily replied as Hanna sat back down.

"Don't know what?" Hanna asked looking around the table.

"If she's going to the party or not." Alison said looking to Emily. "You never did say why you didn't want to go. Just cause Aria's mad at Hanna doesn't mean the rest of us can't go."

Spencer looked at Hanna. "Aria's mad at you? Why?" Hanna said nothing and Spencers eyes widened. "You told her didn't you."

Hanna shook her head. "Let it go, Spence."

"Wait told her what. What happened?" Alison asked.

"Zach evidently got _too friendly _with Hanna." Spencer replied.

"Spencer!" "What?" Hanna and Ali said at the same time.

Alison looked at Hanna. "What do you mean he got too friendly?"

Spencer spoke before Hanna could. "He evidently had his hand on her back a little longer than what was appropriate."

"What?" Alison asked confused.

"Look can we just forget about it?!" Hanna yelled.

"No we can't." Alison replied. "How is him putting his hand on your back a big deal?"

"There's more." Emily said looking apologetically at Hanna.

Spencer looked at them confused. "There is?"

Hanna dropped her head to the table and groaned. Sighing she sat back up and looked back and forth between Spencer and Ali. "I was sitting in my car outside the Brew and Zach got in with me. He said he felt a vibe or whatever and he gave me his number and told me to call him." She finished glancing at Emily.

"And you told Aria this?" Spencer asked.

Hanna nodded. "She didn't believe me."

Alison scowled. "Why not?"

Hanna sighed again. "Cause I was drunk. I guess she thought I just got wasted and invited him into my car."

All was quiet for a minute before Alison spoke again. "Did you?"

Emily looked at her. "Ali!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Hanna asked angry.

Alison held up her hands. "I'm sorry but you haven't exactly been 'Sober Sally' lately. I just thought that maybe-"

Hanna interrupted her. "You think I'm lying?"

"I didn't say that." Ali replied defensively.

"Then what were you saying?" Emily asked crossing her arms.

Alison glanced to her slightly shocked before looking back to Hanna. "Look, I'm just saying that maybe you misread what he was saying."

Hanna shook her head clenching her jaw. "Wow." She said rolling her eyes and getting up from the table.

"Hanna wait I believe you." Spencer said grabbing her arm.

Hanna grabbed her purse off the table. "No I have to go. I'll just see you guys later."

Spencer and Emily watched her go before glaring at Alison.

"What is wrong with you?" Spencer asked.

Alison rolled her eyes. "I'm not the only one who didn't believe her okay?"

"Yeah and if Aria was here we'd be asking her the same thing." Emily said arms still crossed.

Alison sighed. "I'm sorry okay."

Emily shrugged. "You don't owe us an apology." She stood grabbing her stuff from the table and walking out of the cafeteria. She pulled out her phone and texted Hanna.

E: _You okay?_

A few minutes later her phone buzzed.

H: _Fine._

Emily sighed knowing that meant Hanna was anything but fine. She thought about looking for her but the bell rang. Sliding her phone into her pocket she headed to class.

Emily didn't see Hanna all day after that and when the last bell rang Hanna texted her saying she had got a ride to Caleb's from Spencer. Emily walked out to her car to see Alison leaning against it waiting for her. She unlocked the doors without a word and slid in the drivers seat.

"You can't possibly still be mad at it me." Alison said getting in the passenger seat.

"Yes I can." Emily replied starting the car.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Come on, Em. I said I was sorry."

Emily backed out of the parking space then glanced at Ali. "Yeah to me. Not her."

"I tried but she avoided me all day. I even tried texting but she won't reply." Alison said holding up her phone.

"Do you blame her?" Emily asked.

Alison sighed and leaned against the window. "No I don't."

Emily looked at Ali but said nothing. The rest of the car ride was silent until Emily pulled up to the Marin house.

Alison looked at her nervously. "You're dropping me off here?"

"Hanna's with Caleb." Emily replied.

Alison still looked doubtful but decided not to argue with Emily right now. "Okay. See you later."

"Bye." Emily said as Ali exited the car. Alison watched her drive off with a sigh before entering the house.

Spencer pulled up to the cabin and looked to Hanna. "I really do believe you ya know."

Hanna smiled at her as she took off her seat belt. "I know."

"Ali does too she just-"

"Thought I was a drunken whore." Hanna interrupted.

"Hanna none of us think of you that way." Spencer said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hanna looked down and sighed then looked back up to Spencer. "I gotta go."

Spencer nodded. "Okay. You call me if you need anything. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks for the ride." Hanna said getting out. Spencer drove away with a wave and Hanna turned to the door and sighed before entering the cabin.

Caleb was sitting in a chair watching TV. He smiled when he seen her. "Hey gorgeous."

Hanna smiled back. "Hey." She said walking over and sitting in the chair next to his.

Caleb gave her a look. "Hey." He repeated. "That's all I get." He gave her a teasing look before leaning over and grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the chair and into his lap. He smiled up at her grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her head down for a kiss. When they pulled apart he smirked. "Now that's the kind of greeting I was looking for."

Hanna smiled at him and was trying very hard not to compare his kisses with Emily's. "Hi." She said putting her hand on his cheek and rubbing her thumb back and forth. "What are you watching?" She asked looking at the TV.

Caleb wrapped his arms tighter around her and shrugged. "I don't know some snowboarding thing." He looked back up at her to see a distant look on her face. He bounced his leg getting her attention. "Hey you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm fine." She replied barely looking at him.

Caleb knew better but let it go for now. "Okay. So what time is this engagement party we have to go to?"

Hanna stiffened. "We're not."

"We're not what?" Caleb asked confused.

"Going." Hanna said still looking at the TV.

"But it's Aria's mom an-"

"I know who it's for Caleb." Hanna interrupted. She got off Caleb's lap and went into the kitchen.

Caleb stood up too but stayed where he was. "Okay so why aren't we going?"

"I'm just not feeling it." Hanna replied opening the fridge. Her hand hovered over a beer bottle before she thought better of it and grabbed a water.

"Hanna it's free food and a chance to dress up. Since when do you turn that down?" Caleb asked. Hanna just took a drink of water but said nothing. "Last year we drove 10 miles out of town to a gas station just for a free burrito and a mini sombrero." He continued.

"Yeah so." Hanna said sitting down in the chair.

Caleb sat down too. "So why are you being so weird about this?"

"What's weird is going to a party and listening to toast about eternal love when one and three marriages end in divorce." Hanna replied taking another sip of water.

"What are you placing bets on this one?" Caleb asked sarcastically. Hanna was silent staring at the TV. "Hanna?"

"Look I just don't think Zach's the right guy for Ella okay?" Hanna said chugging the water really wishing now that she had grabbed a beer.

"Why what's wrong with him?" Caleb asked leaning forward.

Hanna sighed. "He's just gross."

Caleb waited for more but when he got nothing he spoke. "Okay Hanna can you be a little bit more specific?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "He's a creep, Caleb. He gave me his number and he wants to meet up. But Aria doesn't believe me so..."

Caleb clasped his hands together and bit his knuckles before looking back to Hanna. "I believe you. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hanna shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is." Caleb said angry.

"It's embarrassing." Hanna replied.

"Yeah Hanna for him."

"Then why is he planning his engagement party while I was the one who felt dirty and felt like crawling into some dark hole and never coming out." Hanna said eyes filling up with tears. Caleb stared at her and Hanna wiped her eyes irritated that she was crying again.

Caleb cleared his throat and stood up. "Okay. You know there's uh, not a lot to eat here so I'm gonna go get us some food. You just...you stay here and watch anything you want." He leaned over and gave Hanna a peck on the lips. "I'll be back soon." Hanna grabbed his hand and nodded. Caleb smiled at her before grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

**Love it? Hate it? Oh and I have to say that "My lips are normally way looser "line isn't mine. It's from a TV show called "What I Like About You" but I thought it fit in there nicely :) Review and tell me what you think. Remember honest opinions. I can take it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I started writing and couldn't stop so you guys get two chapters in one day :) Here's chapter 4. Again lot of show stuff but had to be done so...*flinches* Be gentle. Happy Reading!**

Emily was sitting outside of Aria's house and had been debating for twenty minutes whether or not to go in. Hanna had said to leave it alone but now that they all knew she just couldn't. Sighing she finally exited the car and walked up to Aria's door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Ella Montgomery answered and smiled at her. "Oh, hi Emily."

Emily returned the smile. "Hi, Aria and I have Calculus together and I just wanted to bring her the assignment she missed today."

"Sure, she's upstairs you can take it to her." Ella said stepping out of the way to let Emily in.

Emily made her way upstairs to Aria's room. Aria was standing at the mirror on her closet door putting earrings in when Emily knocked on the door frame. Aria looked at her through the mirror and smiled. "Hey, Emily."

Emily held up the Calculus book. "Hey, brought you homework."

"Joy." Aria said sarcastically. She turned to face Emily and held out her arms. "So how do I look?"

"Uh, you look great." Emily replied setting the book down on Aria's desk and going over to sit on her bed.

Aria looked at her concerned. "Hey, Em you okay?"

Emily hesitated before looking at Aria and sighing. "Look Aria, about Zach-"

Aria rolled her eyes. "I see you talked to Hanna."

Emily stood up. "Yes and I believe her. Why don't you?"

Aria crossed her arms. "Are you serious? Emily just the other day Spencer said you had to pull a krispie treat out of Hanna's hair and you're asking me why I don't believe her."

"Just because she was drunk Aria doesn't mean it didn't happen." Emily replied angrily. "Hanna would never lie about something like that and you know it."

"Something like what?"

Both girls turned to see Aria's mom in the doorway. "What wouldn't Hanna lie about?" Ella asked. Emily looked at the ground and Aria just stood there wide eyed and silent. "Aria?"

Aria looked to Emily then back to her mom. "I-it's nothing."

Emily grabbed Aria's arm causing Aria to look at her. "I know you don't want to believe it Aria but just think for a second. Do you want to risk it? Is that who you want your mom to spend the rest of her life with?" She whispered.

Aria looked at Emily before sighing and giving a small nod. She turned to her mom. "Mom, I have to tell you something. It's about Zach. Look I don't know for sure if it's true or not bu-"

"Aria was Zach inappropriate with you?" Ella interrupted her daughter.

Aria looked at her a little shocked. "Wha...no. Not with me." She paused and Ella looked at her expectantly. Aria swallowed. "But...he might have been with Hanna." Ella looked at Aria and Emily before stepping into the room. "Mom, why did you immediately go there?" Aria asked confused.

Ella took a deep breath trying to fight back tears. "Umm, something happened before we came here. I guess I just tried to see it as cold feet."

Aria looked to Emily then back to her mom. "I'm so sorry mom."

Ella sighed letting a few tears fall. "Me too." She said backing out of the room.

Emily stepped over to Aria and put a hand on her arm. "You okay?"

Aria shook her head. "No. But can you take me to Hanna's? I owe her a massive apology."

Emily nodded. "She's with Caleb but I'll drive you." Aria smiled her thanks and after checking on her mom, who didn't want Aria or Emily to be there when she talked to Zach, the girls were on the road.

Hanna sighed glancing at the clock. She picked up her phone and was about to call Caleb when he walked through the door. She noticed his hands were empty as he headed into the kitchen. "Uh where's the food?" She asked confused. Caleb ignored her pulling ice out of the freezer. "Caleb where have you been?"

He grabbed a dishtowel filling it with ice. "He's a piece of shit but he's got a strong jaw."

Hanna sighed and stood up. "Caleb, please tell me you didn't."

"Of course I did." Caleb replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh my god." Hanna said dropping her face into her hands.

Caleb placed the towel on his throbbing hand. "Hanna there's a problem."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Yeah no kidding." Caleb handed her a piece of paper. She opened it and read.

_Sorry if I acted shy before. I promise I'll make up for it.\_

_Hanna_

Hanna crumbled up the piece of paper. "I didn't write this."

Caleb nodded. "I know. I think 'A' saw what a creep Zach was and took advantage of the opportunity."

Hanna held up the crumbled paper. "That's why he got into my car."

"Yep." Caleb replied.

Hanna shook her head. "God does it ever end?" She asked not expecting an answer.

"Look don't worry about that now okay? I'm starving so I'll actually go out and get some food this time." Caleb said shaking the ice out of the towel and into the sink. "Be right back." He said heading out the door a second time.

Hanna looked around the cabin and sighed. She went into the fridge and pulled out another bottle of water. She looked at all the whiskey and beer Caleb had in his fridge and shook her head. Setting the water down on the table she grabbed the alcohol out of the fridge and set them on the counter next to the sink. Twisting the lid off she started pouring them one by one down the drain.

She was halfway through when there was a knock on the door. She looked up to See Aria and Emily on the other side of the screen. Emily opened the door and stepped in followed by Aria. "Hi." Emily said looking at all the empty bottles on the counter around the sink. She smiled knowing what Hanna was doing.

Hanna smiled back. "Hi."

Aria stepped around Emily and looked at the cabin. "It's nice."

Hanna crossed her arms. "It could use a house keeper. Shouldn't you be giving a toast right now?"

Aria looked down at the ground and Emily went to the door. "I uh, I'll wait outside."

Aria was silently and looking everywhere but at Hanna. Hanna uncrossed her arms and stuck her hands in her back pockets. "What happened?" She whispered.

Aria shook her head. "Nothing that hasn't happened before. Evidently Zach is a jerk internationally."

Hanna sighed and stepped into the living room. "I'm not trying to defend the guy..." she said shrugging, "But 'A' stroked the fire."

"It doesn't matter Hanna." Aria replied shaking her head again. "He took the bait."

Hanna looked at Aria with tear filled eyes. "Why didn't you believe me?" She asked her voice cracking on the last word.

Aria stepped closer to Hanna. "Oh Han, it wasn't so much that I didn't believe you. I just...I guess I just wanted to believe something else more. I just wanted to believe that my mom could actually find someone again. Someone who made her happy."

Hanna nodded a few tears falling down her cheeks. "I get it."

"Will you forgive me?" Aria asked her own eyes watering.

Hanna nodded again. "Yeah." She said pulling Aria in for a hug.

As they were pulling apart both of their phones went off. Looking at eachother and expecting the worst they pulled their phones out. Hanna looked at Aria. "It's from Spence."

"Mine too." Aria said opening the text.

S: _SOS Someone broke into Hanna's house._

Hanna and Aria looked at eachother in shock as Emily bursted through the door. "Did you get it?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah let's go." Hanna said as she and Aria ran out the door behind Emily.

They arrived at Hanna's house in record time. Hanna was the first one out of the car and into the house. "Mom?" She yelled as she entered the house. Ashley Marin came from the kitchen followed by Alison and Spencer. Hanna hugged her mother and looked around the house. "Are you okay? Did they take anything?"

"I'm fine and no they didn't. Alison and I were getting ready to leave when they broke in. I had just turned all the lights off so I don't think they thought anyone was home." Ashley replied and Hanna could see she was still scared.

Hanna hugged her mom again then looked at her friends. "Is it okay if they stay here tonight?"

Ashley nodded. "Yes, I feel better with more people here anyway. There's a patrol going around the neighborhood so everything should be fine." She looked at all the girls. "If you girls need anything or you hear anything, come get me. Do NOT come down here alone, got it." Five nodding heads. "Okay. I'm going to bed and you girls should too." She kissed Hanna on the forehead before making her way upstairs.

Spencer was the first to speak. "Okay does anyone else think this new 'A' makes Mona look like a chia-pet."

"We don't know that this was 'A'." Emily said looking to Spencer.

"Who else could it be, Em?" Aria asked.

"Yeah." Hanna agreed. "How many people out there do you know that live to scare us. This was obviously-

"Noel Kahn." Alison interrupted.

"What?!" Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer said all at once.

Alison crossed her arms. "I asked Noel to break into Hanna's house tonight."

"What?" Hanna said again this time angrier.

"Why would you do that?" Spencer asked.

"I needed someone like Ms. Marin to stop questioning what happened to me." Alison explained.

They all stared at her in shock. "Are you out of your mind? My mom is not some character in your messed up story book Alison!" Hanna yelled.

"You're a little loud." Ali said looking up the stairs.

"You're a little crazy." Spencer replied shaking her head.

"Ali what was the plan if he got caught?" Emily asked.

"Sorry I just wanted to borrow your butcher knife." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Guys we needed to do this. The cops are trying to poke holes in our story." Alison replied.

"YOUR STORY!" All four girls said at once.

"SHHHH!" Ali said looking up the stairs again.

Hanna glared at her. "No you don't get to shush us. Last I checked this was still my damn house. You scared my mother to death Alison and for what? To make your story more believable. To make my mother think some man out there is really after you?"

"Hanna listen-"

"NO!" Hanna yelled shaking her head and pacing. She looked up at Ali and crossed her arms. "Leave."

"What?" Alison asked shocked.

"Leave." Hanna said pointing to the door. When Alison didn't move Hanna threw up her hands. "Fine I'll leave."

"You can stay at my house." Emily said following her to the door.

Hanna smiled at her then looked back at Aria and Spencer. "Will you guys stay here? I don't want my mom here alone." She looked at Ali. "Or with just her."

Spencer and Aria nodded. "Of course." Aria said.

Hanna gave Alison one last glare before opening the door and stepping out.

Ali sighed. "Em-"

"Don't." Emily said cutting her off and following Hanna out the door.

Emily looked over to Hanna who had her head leaning against the window. "Are you okay?"

"No." Hanna replied immediately.

Emily gave her a sympathetic look and turned her eyes back to the road. A few seconds later Hanna's phone buzzed. "Your mom?" Emily asked.

Hanna shook her head. "Caleb. He was getting us food when we got Spencers text." She said typing back a reply.

Emily gripped the steering wheel tightly in her hands. "Do you want me to drive you back there?" She asked.

Hanna looked at her in surprise. "Would you do that?"

Emily nodded hiding her disappointment. "If you want to go then yes, I would." She replied glancing over at Hanna.

Hanna smiled at her then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around Emily's right one and leaning against her shoulder. "But I'm where I want to be."

Emily looked down at her and smiled kissing the top of her head. They arrived at Emily's house a few minutes later. "Are you hungry?" Emily asked as they entered the house knowing Hanna hadn't eaten yet.

Hanna nodded. "Yes but I'm more tired than I am hungry."

Emily ran her hand through Hanna's hair causing her to sigh and close her eyes. "If you want you can go on up and I'll bring you something."

Hanna smiled at her. "How wifey of you." She said jokingly.

Emily rolled her eyes but smiled back. "I have my moments. So do you want anything?"

Hanna locked her eyes with Emily's and shook her head. "Not food."

Emily took the hint and leaned down pressing her lips against Hanna's. Hanna immediately wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and Emily put her hands on Hanna's hips pulling her forward. The need to breathe soon took over and they separated resting their foreheads together. "I'm sorry." Emily said.

"For what?" Hanna asked leaning back a confused expression on her face.

"Alison." Emily replied.

"It's not your fault."

"I know." Emily said running her hands up and down Hanna's sides. "But she didn't apologize and I felt like someone should have."

Hanna shook her head. "You don't have to apologize for her Em." Hanna kissed her nose. "But I do appreciate it." Emily smiled. She looked around the room then looked back at Hanna and sighed.

"What?" Hanna whispered.

"It's a lot simpler if we can pretend it's just me and you isn't it?" Emily replied.

Hanna sighed too looking at the ground. "Yeah. It is."

Emily jerked her head towards the stairs. "Bed?"

Hanna nodded. "Yeah."

They made there war up the steps in silence. Emily entered her room to see Hanna's clothes folded neatly on her bed. "Mom must of washed those for you."

Hanna looked a little panicked. "Great. She knows what my beverage of choice has been lately."

Emily looked back at her. "Don't worry she won't say anything. She'd be more uncomfortable with her mentioning it than you would."

Hanna shrugged. "I doubt that but whatever you say."

Emily grabbed two pairs of shorts and two shirts tossing one set to Hanna. "Here."

"Thanks." Hanna said catching the clothes. Both girls stood awkwardly in front of each other holding the clothes. Hanna rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous. We've changed in front of eachother before."

Emily laughed. "Right." No one moved.

"I'll change in the bathroom." Hanna said opening Emily's bedroom door.

"Good idea." Emily replied as Hanna walked out.

A few minutes later Hanna opened the door and poked her head in. "You good?"

Emily smiled. "I'm good."

Hanna came back in the room and set her clothes on Emily's desk chair. She turned to Emily and watched with a smirk as Emily got the bed ready. Emily looked over her shoulder and gave Hanna a look. "What?" She asked with a hint of a smile.

"You have really nice legs." Hanna replied.

Emily blushed and laughed. "Um, thanks. Where did that come from."

Hanna shrugged. "I've always thought it but never said it. Now I can."

Emily tilted her head and bit her lip. "I've always loved your eyes." She admitted.

Hanna grinned. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "And your dimples."

Hanna touched her cheeks self-consciously. "I always hated them."

"Why?" Emily asked.

Hanna looked embarrassed. "They just felt like giant cheek wrinkles to me." Emily clenched her jaw to keep from laughing. Hanna saw her fighting off a smile and rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and laugh." Emily let the laugh bubble up and Hanna smiled at the sound. "That's another thing." Emily looked at her questioningly. "I really love your laugh."

They sat there smiling at eachother for what felt like hours before Emily spoke. "We should go to bed."

Hanna nodded and both girls crawled into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. All was quiet until Hanna heard Emily giggle. She rolled her eyes. "It's not that funny."

Emily just laughed louder and sighed. "Cheek wrinkles?" She looked at Hanna. "Only you." She said shaking her head.

Hanna laughed too shrugging. It was silent again until Hanna rolled onto her side facing Emily. "Em?"

"Yeah?" Hanna hesitated and Emily looked at her. "What?" She whispered.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way but...what do you see in Ali? I mean, I know she's pretty but so are Spencer and Aria. What is it about Alison that attracts you to her?" Hanna asked.

Emily stared up at the ceiling so long Hanna thought she just wasn't going to answer. Finally though Emily looked back at Hanna and shrugged. "She's Ali." Hanna looked at her confused so Emily shrugged looking back up at the ceiling. "It's not something I can really explain. It's just what it is. I don't know when I started seeing Ali as something more than a friend and I stopped trying to figure it out. I just did. There's not something specific Alison has that attracts me to her. It's her as a whole." Emily finished with a sigh. "I guess some people just start a fire in you that can't die. And no matter how hard you try to put it out there's always that one spark that stays. Waiting for the chance to light the fire again." She looked at Hanna and saw nothing but understanding in Hanna's beautiful blue eyes.

Hanna grabbed Emily's hand under the blanket and laced their fingers together. "I think I'm starting to know what you mean."

Emily didn't have any words for that so she just pulled Hanna into her side like she did the night before and ran her fingertips up and down Hanna's back. Hanna sighed and buried her face in Emily's neck. Hanna was asleep in minutes but Emily was wide awake staring at the ceiling. She still didn't know what she wanted but all she knew is if she hurt the girl in her arms she'd never be able to forgive herself. Sighing she kissed Hanna's forehead and closed her eyes hoping it all worked out all right.

**Yay or nay? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thank you guys for the reviews/favorites/follows. They make me smile and I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story. Okay so this last episode of PLL has me all kinds of moody. Let me just say I have never in my life seen a TV character as frusturating as Alison DiLaurentis. I mean seriously Ali. She makes it really hard to like her. Anyways sorry mini rant. But here is chapter 5 and cause I was in such a mood I decided to cheer myself up and I worte this super fluffy chapter. This is just Hannily having fun after such a rough couple of days. Enjoy!**

Hanna stirred awake at the feeling of something moving through her hair. She slowly blinked her eyes open and glanced up to see Emily smiling at her.

"Hey there sleepy head." Emily said continuing to run her hand through Hanna's hair.

Hanna raised her head from Emily's shoulder and smiled sleepily. "Hey." She replied her voice raspy from sleep. "What time is it?" She asked yawning.

Emily glanced at her phone. "Almost 11."

Hanna's eyes widened. "EM! Why didn't you wake me. We're late for school." She was about to throw the covers off and get up when Emily's hand on her arm stopped her.

Emily pulled her back down. "That's cause we're not going."

Hanna looked at her confused. "We're not?"

Emily shook her head. "Nope."

"Well, not that I'm complaining, but why not? You never ditch." Hanna asked leaning on one elbow.

Emily shrugged. "It's been a rough couple of days. For you especially. I think you need a day off. Plus I know how much you don't want to see Alison right now."

Hanna nodded. "Well I can't deny that." She said with a sigh before looking at Emily panicked. "What did you tell my mom? What did you tell your mom?"

Emily laughed lightly. "Relax. My mom left this morning for one of her spa day things. She won't be back until around four. And as for your mom; well she thinks Spencer picked us up and drove us to school."

"What happens if the school calls?"

Emily smirked. "Spencer also happens to be very good at impersonating mothers." She held her hand up to her ear like a phone. "Yes, this is Ms. Marin, I'm afraid Hanna won't be coming in today. She's very sick an-"

Before she could finish Hanna started laughing. "Okay, okay I got it." Emily smiled at her and Hanna sighed and looked around the room. "So, what are we going to do all day?"

"Whatever you want." Emily replied.

"Can we just hang out here?" Hanna asked not feeling like going out or being around people. If she was being honest with herself she just wanted to spend the whole day with Emily. Alone.

Emily nodded. "Sure. We can just watch movies or something." Emily slid out of bed and stretched then ran a hand through her hair. She looked over to see Hanna staring at her grinning. "What?" She asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Hanna shook her head. "I...it just amazes me how beautiful you can be without even trying."

Emily blushed. "Hanna I just woke up."

Hanna threw up her hands. "Exactly! You just woke up and you still look like some kind of Greek Goddess."

Emily laughed and rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that but thank you for the compliment." Emily looked at Hanna and smiled. "You are too you know?"

"What?" Hanna asked stretching.

"Beautiful."

They smiled at each other before Emily spoke again. "Okay, you get up and shower while I make some breakfast." She said heading to the door.

Hanna stood up quickly and blocked her path. "Ah ah ah. _**I'll **_make breakfast while _**you**_ shower."

"Bu-"

Hanna held up a hand. "Nope! You made it last time. It's my turn."

Emily gave her a nervous look. "Yeah but Han, you're not the most..._**experienced**_ at cooking."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Emily, I can handle breakfast. Trust me."

Emily sighed but shrugged. "Okay if you say so." She went to her closet to get some clothes.

"So cereal or pop-tarts?" Hanna asked moving to the door.

Emily poked her head out of the closet and gave her a 'really' look.

Hanna grinned. "Just kidding." She said with a laugh as she went out the door and down the stairs. Emily shook her head with a smile.

Emily had just finished drying her hair and was coming down the stairs. As she got closer to the bottom she heard music. Slowly she made her way to her kitchen and peeked around the corner. She grinned at the sight before her. Hanna had her phone on the i-pod dock and was dancing around the kitchen, pretending the spatula was a microphone. Emily recognized the song as 'Baby Please Don't Go' by Mike Posner. Hanna was whipping her head around and happened to see Emily hiding in the corner. Instead of getting embarrassed she simply grabbed Emily's hand dragging her into the kitchen and handed her a wooden spoon to use as a mic. Emily laughed before holding the wooden spoon up to her mouth and bouncing around the kitchen with Hanna. By the end of the song they were belting out the lyrics and jumping all around, whipping their heads to the beat. As the song finished they spun into each other laughing and slid to the floor.

It took the a while to stop laughing and catch their breath but when they did they looked at each other grinning from ear to ear. "Whew. Who knew cooking could be such a workout." Hanna said still slightly out of breath.

Emily laughed and leaned back against the counter. "That was fun."

Hanna nodded. "Yeah, it was." She took a deep breath before standing up and holding a hand out to Emily. "Now get up. I want to prove to you that I can cook breakfast just as good as you can."

Emily smiled up at her not moving. "If Spencer was here she'd tell you it was 'as well as you' not 'as good as you'."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Yeah well Spence isn't here grammar police so get up before I decide not to share."

Emily shook her head and grabbed Hanna's hand letting her pull her up. "Okay, what's on the menu?" She asked looking over Hanna's shoulder at the stove.

"Eggs, sausage and toast." Hanna replied grabbing a plate from one of Emily's cabinets and scooping the food onto it. She held the plate out to Emily with a smile.

Emily took the plate glancing at it nervously. "Well everything looks good."

Hanna shook her head. "Just sit down and eat. I promise you it's good." She said going to the table and pulling a chair out for Emily.

Emily smiled her thanks and Hanna handed her a fork. Emily took a small hesitant bite and Hanna crossed her arms waiting. Emily's eyes widened and she looked up at Hanna in awe. "Wow this is really good. Like better than my moms."

Hanna smirked. "Told you."

Emily took a bigger bite this time and looked back up at Hanna. "How do you make something as simple as eggs taste so good?"

Hanna shrugged. "That, is a secret." She went back to the kitchen and grabbed herself a plate piling it with food before going back to the table and sitting next to Emily.

The girls exchanged small talk while they ate then Hanna went up to take a shower while Emily did the dishes. When Hanna came back down Emily was in the living room on the couch flipping through the channels. "Anything on?" Hanna asked flopping down onto the couch.

"Nope." Emily replied. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Hanna shrugged. "Sure."

Emily nodded to the shelves packed with DVD's. "You pick."

Hanna got up from the couch and went over to the shelves. She looked through the titles, most she had seen. She seen one she didn't recognize and pulled it out glancing at the front. On the cover we're four people. Two were what looked to be a bride and groom and the other two seemed to be just a random couple. However what Hanna noticed instantly was that the two girls were holding hands behind the guys back. She read the title 'Imagine Me & You' and turned to Emily.

"Hey, Em?"

Emily was looking down at her phone. "Yeah?"

"What's this?" Hanna asked walking toward her and holding up the DVD.

Emily looked up and blushed a little embarrassed. "That's 'Imagine Me & You'."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'd gotten that far myself. I meant what's it about."

Emily grabbed the case from Hanna and pointed to the bride. "Her name's Rachel. She's getting married when she sees her..." She points to the other girl. "She's the florist. Her name is Luc. Anyway Rachel is walking up the aisle when she sees Luc. They look at each other..." Emily pauses and shrugs with a smile. "...and you know...there's...sparks."

Hanna takes the case from Emily reading the back of it. "Who's she end up with?"

Emily just shrugs.

Hanna glances at the box again before holding it out to Emily. "Put it in."

Emily smiled at her and grabs the DVD sliding it into the DVD player. When Emily sits back down on the couch, Hanna hesitates before mentally saying 'screw it' and lays her head in Emily's lap, feet dangling over the side of the couch.

Emily looked down at Hanna and raised an eyebrow. "Comfortable there princess?"

"Yep." Hanna replied popping the 'p'."

Emily just shook her head with a smile and hit 'Play.' It only took about ten minutes for Emily to start playing with Hanna's hair. Hanna hid a smile thinking Emily probably didn't even know she was doing it. Shaking her head she tried to focus on the movie and not the feel of Emily's hand combing through her hair. Surprisingly she was able to pay attention...well mostly.

Almost two hours later the credits rolled and Hanna looked up at Emily with a smile. "That was really good."

Emily nodded. "Yeah it's one of my favorites."

"You think it can really happen like that?" Hanna asked looking very thoughtful. "Like just one glance and that's it. You know right then and there."

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it could. It's never happened to me though."

Hanna shook her head. "Me neither."

Emily bit her bottom lip then looked down at Hanna. "I think...the best of relationships start as friendships."

Hanna glanced up at her with a small smile. "Really?"

"Yeah." Emily replied. Hanna just kept staring at her with that smile and she cleared her throat. "I..I mean, look at Ross and Rachel, an- and Chandler and Monica."

Hanna laughed and sat up. "Well you've got a point there." She cracked her neck then looked at Emily. "So now what?"

Emily looked around and spotting the Wii she smiled. "Mario-Kart?"

Hanna grinned challengingly. "Oh I am so gonna kick your ass."

"Pffft keep dreaming Han." She said getting up and grabbing the controllers. "I am the best at the best at this." She handed Hanna a controller.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Just start the game, Fields."

Emily turned on the Wii and sat down next to Hanna as they both chose their characters. When Hanna immediately chose Princess Peach, Emily rolled her eyes. "You would."

Hanna shrugged. "What she looks the most like me."

"Uh huh. I'm sure that's the reason." Emily teased as she selected Yoshi. She gave Hanna a warning glare. "If you say I look like him I swear I'll knock you out."

Hanna laughed and bumped her shoulder with Emily's. "Well he _**is **_the cutest."

Emily couldn't help but to smile at that. Shaking her head she selected her car and Hanna chose hers. "Which track?" Emily asked scrolling through the options.

"Doesn't matter." Hanna replied. Emily selected Mushroom Gorge and Hanna smirked teasingly. "And here I thought you'd pick Rainbow Road."

Emily gave her look. "Ha. Ha." She said dryly. Hanna laughed and kissed Emily on the cheek letting her know she was only kidding. Emily smiled at her before hitting start.

1 Hour Later

"Oh come on!" Hanna yelled as her cart exploded. "How do you always get the damn blue shell?!"

Emily laughed whipping her cart past Hanna's. "I told you I'm the best at this." She said sticking her tongue out in concentration.

"Yeah the best at cheating." Hanna replied leaning to the side as if that was going to help her cart make the turn.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Say what you want, doesn't change the fact that I've beaten you 11..." She paused as she drove past the finish line. She gave Hanna a cocky smirk. "Make that 12 times in a row."

Hanna set the controller on the table and pouted. "I hate this game."

"Oh poor baby." Emily teased.

Hanna smiled and shook her head. "Alright I admit it. You, Emily Fields, are the champ at Mario-Kart."

Emily grinned proudly. "Thank you." She set the controller on the table then glanced at the clock. They still had another hour and a half before Pam would be home.

"You know what I want?" Hanna asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Brownies."

Emily laughed. "Brownies?"

Hanna nodded. "Yep. Let's make brownies." She said grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

"Easy there Betty Crocker, let me make sure we have the mix first." Emily said rummaging through the cabinets. Hanna pushed herself onto the counter, lightly swinging her feet as Emily looked for the brownie mix. "Ah ha!" Emily said suddenly holding up the box. "Got it."

Hanna grinned and hopped off the counter taking the box from Emily. "Sweet. Okay do we want cake-like or fudgy?"

"Fudgy."

"Agreed. Okay we need 2 eggs, ¼ cup of water and ¾ cup of vegetable oil." Hanna read off the back of the box.

"Check, check and check." Emily said gathering the ingredients.

Hanna set the box on the counter. "Great. Now we need a mixing bowl."

Emily pointed above Hanna's head. "Left cabinet."

Hanna got the giant blue bowl down and opened the box, pouring the mix into the bowl. Emily handed Hanna the eggs to crack while she measured out the oil and water. After all the ingredients were in the bowl Emily stirred it and Hanna preheated the oven. Hanna turned to Emily and got a mischievous look on her face. She walked towards Emily.

"Em."

Emily looked up from her stirring. "Yeah?"

Hanna smiled. "You have chocolate on your face."

"Where?" Emily asked tilting her head as if she was going to somehow see it.

"There." Hanna said quickly dipping a finger in the bowl and wiping it across Emily's cheek.

Emily shook her head as Hanna laughed. "You know, Han..." She paused wiping the chocolate off her cheek. "...You really shouldn't start a war when I have all the ammunition." She held up the spoon and bowl.

Hanna's eyes widened and she held out her hands. "Emily."

"Hmmm?" Emily blinked innocently stepping closer.

Hanna stepped back. "Don't do it."

Emily smiled. "Do what?" She scooped a huge glob of chocolate onto the spoon.

"EM DON'T YOU DA-" Hanna's words were cut off as Emily flicked the spoon and the glob of chocolate hit her right in the face.

Emily was laughing hysterically and Hanna was just standing there in shock. Mouth open and eyes wide.

Hanna shook her head. "Oh that's it." She said lunging for the bowl in Emily's hands. Emily squeaked turning her body away from Hanna's trying to keep her from getting the bowl. Hanna wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and spun causing Emily to drop the bowl. Both girl dove for it, plunging their hands in and covering eachother in chocolate. By the time the bowl was empty they were laying in the floor laughing uncontrollably and the kitchen was covered in chocolate, as were their faces.

Emily sat up on her hands and looked around still laughing. "God we have to clean this or my mom is gonna freak." She looked down at Hanna who was resting her hands across her stomach with the biggest grin ever on her face.

Hanna glanced up at her then at the empty bowl. "So much for brownies."

Emily shrugged. "You started it."

Hanna giggled sitting up. "Yeah I guess I did." She looked over at Emily and tilted her head. "Hey."

"What?" Emily asked.

"You got chocolate on your face." Hanna replied.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah no kidding, so do you." She said raising her hand to attempt to wipe some of the chocolate off.

Hanna caught it in mid air. "I'll get it." She said leaning forward.

Emily smiled as they pressed their lips together. Emily grabbed Hanna's waist scooting her closer as Hanna cupped Emily's cheek ignoring the fact that all they were doing was smearing even more chocolate on eachother. Emily slid her tongue inside Hanna's mouth causing Hanna to tangle her hand in Emily's hair. Parting after a few minutes they looked at eachother grinning.

"Way better than brownies." Hanna said sighing happily.

Emily laughed. "Definitely better." She agreed. She glanced at the clock then back to Hanna. "We should probably clean this up. Mom will be home soon."

Hanna nodded. "Yeah. It's gonna take a while." She said looking around the kitchen.

Emily stood. "Well we better get started then. Come on." She held out her hand. Hanna grabbed it and Emily pulled her up.

Emily picked up the bowl and spoon and pout them in the sink. "Hey Emily?" Hanna said.

Emily looked over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

Hanna smiled. "Thanks for today. You were right I needed it."

Emily returned the smile. "You don't have to thank me Han. I had fun too you know."

Hanna nodded. "I know but still; You didn't have to so, thank you."

"You're welcome." Emily replied turning back to the sink.

Hanna sighed quietly and looked around for a mop. She knew if things kept going this was she wasn't going to be very confused anymore. In fact she didn't think she was at all but the fact that Emily still had feelings for Alison was holding her back. All she could do was hope that Emily was feeling what she was and things would all work out in the end. _Hopefully. _She thought to herself as she began mopping the kitchen.

**This was my favorite chapter to write cause it's nothing but Hannily being adorable. Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I say it everytime but I really love them so thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. So the last chapter was very fun and fluffy and as much as I love that it's not a PLL story without drama. There's also some Haleb and Emison here so don't hate me. This chapter and the next one will have some things from the show but not too much. I'm trying not to use too much from the show but some stuff fits in. Anyway here is Chapter 6.**

Hanna and Emily were able to get themselves and the kitchen clean minutes before Pam had gotten home. Hanna's mom had called right after asking Hanna to come home. Emily had immediately offered to give her a ride, so here they were with Hanna silently staring thoughtfully out the window and Emily casting worried glances her way out of the corner of her eye. When they hit a stop sign Emily turned to face Hanna.

"Han?"

"Mmmm?" Hanna mumbled not taking her eyes away from the window.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

Hanna sighed and looked at Emily. "Yeah. I just... really don't want to be under the same roof as Ali right now."

Emily nodded. "I know." She looked down and bit her lip hesitating. "If you want I can take Alison back to my house." Emily caught Hanna's hurt expression before the girl was able to hide it. "Just to give you two some space. Not for...anything else." She added.

Hanna looked out the window again and lightly shook her head. She definitely didn't want to see Alison but she sure as hell didn't want her at Emily's either. She thought about texting Aria or Spencer but Aria was busy helping her mom with the Zach thing and Spencer was dealing with her parents divorcing. She knew neither one of them would want Alison at their house on top of all that. Unfortunately Emily's house seemed to be the only option. Sighing she turned back to Emily.

"Okay."

Emily gave her a doubtful look. "Are you sure?"

_No. _Hanna's mind answered but on the outside she nodded. "Yeah."

Emily pulled out her phone and texted Alison saying she was going to pick her up when she dropped Hanna off. A car behind them honked and Emily looked in the rear view mirror before setting her phone in her lap and stepping on the gas. Hanna was quiet the whole way over.

Emily pulled up in front of Hanna's house and put the car in park. Hanna glanced over at her with a small smile. "Thanks for the ride Em. And thanks again for today."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I told you you don't have to thank me. I did it for myself too. I wanted some alone time with you."

Hanna smiled a real smile this time. "I know." They heard the front door open and Hanna glanced out the window to see Alison heading out. She felt Emily grab her hand and turned to look at her.

"Call me if you need anything okay?" Emily said knowing Hanna wasn't the least bit okay with this situation.

Hanna nodded. "I will." Emily gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. Hanna returned the squeeze before sighing and getting out of the car.

Alison stopped seeing Hanna get out of the car. Hanna just glared at her before blowing past her and heading into the house. Ali sighed and continued toward Emily's car. She got in the passenger seat and smiled at Emily. "Hey. Thanks for getting me out of there."

Emily didn't even look at her. "I didn't do it for you. I did it so Hanna wouldn't have to be around you not so you wouldn't have to be around her." She replied pulling away from Hanna's house.

Alison gave Emily a hurt look before leaning against the window. She shook her head then looked back at Emily. "After all this you guys still don't trust me."

Emily slammed on the breaks and Alison looked back wide eyed as the car behind them squealed tires almost rear ending them. The driver swerved around them just in time and Alison looked at Emily. "What the hell?!" She yelled.

Emily completely ignored the fact that they were almost hit. "Don't trust you!" She said in disbelief glaring at Ali. "What about you trusting us? Maybe if you'd tell someone your plans we wou-"

"When has telling you guys my plans ever worked out for me?! Or any of us for that matter?" Alison interrupted. "Every time I do it blows up in our faces."

Emily shook her head angrily. "So having us in the dark and pissed at you is better?"

"If it keeps you safe then yes." Alison replied.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Having Noel Kahn break into Hanna's had nothing to do with keeping us safe. That was about protecting **you** and _**your**_ story."

Alison leaned forward yelling. "Why do you think I made up that story Em! To keep us safe. If the cops figure out the truth about what happened to me it's over. Not just for me, but for all of us. If one of us fall, we all fall and 'A' wins."

"Newsflash Ali, 'A' always wins!" Emily yelled frustrated. Alison just blinked at her in silence and Emily shook her head leaning back against the seat. She looked down at her lap then out the window. "No matter what you do Ali you can't keep us safe from 'A'. And the more we lie the more ammunition 'A' has against us." She looked back to Ali with tears in her eyes. "We're never going to be safe."

Alison sighed before grabbing Emily's hand. "Yes we will. If you trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Ali I don-"

"Em...trust me?" Alison said pleadingly.

Emily took a deep breath. "One condition." Alison looked at her expectantly. "You start trusting me...all of us. No more lies, no more secrets. You have to tell us your plans Ali or we're not going to know how to help you."

Alison nodded. "Okay." She agreed.

"Another thing." Emily added. "Don't ever involve any of our parents ever again. I don't care what we have to do but they stay out of this. Especially Ms. Marin. She's been put through enough without you adding to it."

Alison nodded again. "You're right. That was really stupid of me and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me. It's Hanna you need to talk to." Emily replied.

"She's not going to listen to me." Ali said shaking her head.

"She will...eventually. She just needs some time." Emily looked down at their still joined hands then looked back up at Ali. "Promise me you'll apologize. Like really apologize."

"I will." Ali said with a small smile.

Emily nodded before facing the front again and continuing the drive to her house.

Hanna was sitting at her kitchen counter trying very hard not to think about the fact that Alison was headed over to Emily's right now. Alone. Just the two of them.

"Hanna!"

Hanna jumped and looked up to see her mother leaning on the counter in front of her. "Huh?"

Ashley Marin straightened up and rested her hands on the counter. "I said why did you leave last night."

Hanna shrugged. "Emily's mom wanted her home and she didn't want to be alone so I went."

Ashley crossed her arms. "Well I wanted my daughter home and safe with me last night. One of the other girls could of went."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Well they didn't, I did. And I'm fine so." She trailed off looking back down at the counter.

Her mother hesitated before sighing. "Is something going on with you and Alison?"

Hanna quickly looked up. "What?"

"You just seem to be distant from her lately. I thought you would be thrilled to have her back in Rosewood." Ashley said watching her daughter closely.

Hanna gave her a big fake smile. "I'm ecstatic."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "That's what I'm talking about. What's going on with you two?"

Hanna shook her head. "It's nothing." She mumbled.

"Hanna I kn-"

"Mom just drop it okay?!" Hanna yelled standing up and heading to the door.

"Hanna. Hanna!" Ms. Marin followed her to the door. "Where are you going?" She asked as Hanna grabbed the car keys.

"Calebs." Hanna replied opening the door and slamming it shut behind her.

Ashley Marin just stood there in shock before sighing and heading back into the kitchen.

When Caleb opened the door to see Hanna standing there he immediately smiled. "Hey, didn't know you were coming." He said leaning in for a kiss.

"Spur of the moment." Hanna mumbled dodging past him.

Caleb blinked and closed the door. "Uhhh you okay?" He asked crossing his arms. He watched as Hanna stood in the middle of the room just staring at the ground. "Hanna?"

"I have to talk to you." Hanna blurted looking up at him.

He nodded. "Okay sit." He said pointing to a chair as he sat in the other one.

Hanna shook her head and crossed her arms. "I...I'd rather stand."

Caleb looked at her confused. "Okay. What's up?"

Hanna just looked at him before running a hand through her hair frustrated. "Caleb, I can't do this."

He reached out grabbing her hand. "Just take your time."

She gently pulled her hand away. "No, I mean...us." She whispered.

Caleb swallowed. "What?"

Hanna's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. "I'm sorry, I just..."

Caleb clenched his jaw looking down then back up at Hanna. "Is it cause of Travis?"

"What? No." Hanna replied shaking her head.

Caleb stood up. "Is it cause I've been drinking so much. Cause I promise Hanna I'll stop. I can-"

Hanna grabbed his hands. "Caleb it's not anything you've done okay?"

He looked at her even more confused. "Then Hanna what is it? Whatever it is we can work through it. We always do."

"Not this time." Hanna said tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Why?" Caleb asked his voice cracking. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Why is this time any different?"

Hanna sighed and bit her lip. "It...it just is."

"How?" Caleb asked sounding desperate.

Hanna shook her head and stepped away from him. "It just is I have to go."

She tried to step past him but he grabbed her arm. Not hard just enough to stop her. "Hanna!" He said his own tears falling. She didn't turn to look at him but she could hear the heartbreak in his voice. "Please don't go. You're all I have left. I can't lose you."

Hanna closed her eyes as more tears fell. She glanced back at him her own heart breaking at the look on his face. "Caleb, you will never lose me but I can't do this to you. I can't stay with you knowing..." She stopped and turned away from him again.

"Knowing what?" Caleb asked pulling on her arm a little. "Hanna tell me. If you're gonna break up with me the least you can do is tell me why."

Hanna looked back at him and knew he was right. If she was going to break his heart he at least deserved to know the reason. Caleb and her had always told each other the truth even if it hurt. She hesitated before deciding she just needed to spit it out. Dragging it out would only make it hurt more. "I, I think I'm falling in love with someone else." She whispered.

Caleb closed his eyes. "Who?" He asked keeping them closed.

Hanna sighed. "Emily." She mumbled.

His eyes shot wide open at that. "Wh-what?"

"Emily." Hanna said louder this time.

Caleb stood there in silence. He was not expecting that at all. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "When did this.."

Hanna shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Does she have feelings for you?" He asked.

Hanna nodded. "Yes but,"

"But what?"

Hanna gave him a sad smile. "I think she loves Alison more." Hanna shook her head with a grim laugh. "Actually I know she does and the sad thing is I don't think I care. I mean here I am, telling you I can't be with you when the girl I love wants to be with someone else." She shrugged and looked at Caleb. "I mean I said it myself. No one competes with Ali. I know it's going to be her in the end but I can't stop myself from loving Emily. I don't want to. There's this small part of me that thinks maybe...just maybe it will be me. How pathetic is that?" She asked looking at the ground.

Caleb looked at her for a long time in silence before stepping closer. "Listen Hanna, I know I don't know Alison but I know you. And if there's one thing I know about you it's that you fight for the people you love...and you win." Hanna looked up at him and he smiled. "If Emily doesn't see how much you love her and how much better you are for her than Alison is then that's her loss. Cause anyone who gets lucky enough to have your love should hold onto it." Caleb sighed. "So don't give up. If you really love her Hanna keep fighting. I would for you."

Hanna smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry Caleb."

He nodded. "I know. You can't help who you love." He pulled her in for a hug. "But if you change your mind you call me and I'll be there." Caleb pulled back to look at her. "Cause Emily may be confused but for me it will always be you, Hanna Marin. _**ALWAYS**_." He leaned forward kissing her forehead before smiling at her. "I love you." Hanna hesitated and he held up his hand. "You don't have to say it back. Even if on some level you still do. I just want you to always know that."

Hanna smiled and kissed his cheek before going to the door. She glanced back at him one last time. "Bye." She said opening the door and stepping out.

"Bye Hanna." Caleb whispered into the empty room once the door was closed.

Emily was sitting at her desk doing the missing assignments Spencer had stopped by to secretly give her and Ali was laying on her bed watching her. Emily heard Ali giggle and looked up in question. "What?"

Ali sat up and smiled at her. "Do you know how cute you are when you're focused?" Emily blushed and Alison stood up walking toward her. "You stick out your tongue and get this cute little crinkle right here." She said rubbing the spot between Emily's eyebrows.

Emily tried to calm her racing heartbeat and looked up at Ali. "Guess it's hereditary. My mom does it too."

Alison shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't think she looks as cute as you do doing it."

Emily turned back to her homework trying desperately to ignore how her body was reacting to Alison. Alison sighed and walked back to the bed sitting down. After a minute she spoke. "Em, you believed me right?"

"When?" Emily asked turning to her confused.

"When I said those kisses weren't just for practice." Alison replied.

Emily froze and her jaw dropped slightly. Alison just looked at her waiting for an answer and Emily cleared her throat. "I...I didn't, until later when we..."

"Kissed." Alison finished for her.

Emily nodded. "Yeah." She sighed then closed her textbook. "What do you want from me Ali?"

Alison scowled at her. "What do you mean?"

Emily stood. "Well you say that those kisses weren't just for practice then later you kiss me. And for weeks we haven't talked about it and now you're bringing it up."

Alison shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you believed me."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to think I'm manipulating you again. My feeling for you are real. I just, don't know what to do about them." Ali replied.

Emily walked closer to the bed. "And you think I do?"

Alison shook her head. "No." She said standing up. "I was hoping we could figure it out together." She grabbed on of Emily's hands and used the other to push a strand of Emily's hair back from her face.

Emily swallowed as she noticed Alison was leaning forward. "Ali-"

"Shhhh. Just let me do this, Em." Ali said before closing the gap and pressing their lips together. As soon as their lips touched Emily's hands went to Alison's waist pulling her closer. She couldn't help it. Something about Alison drew her in like a moth to a flame and she couldn't stop it.

Alison slid her hands down Emily's neck to her shoulders pushing Emily's jacket down her arms and Emily let it drop to the floor. Emily pushed them back towards the bed and Ali hit the edge falling onto her back and Emily immediately straddled her waist. Just when they were about to reconnect their lips Emily's phone started ringing. She looked over her shoulder at the desk and Alison wrapped a hand around her neck. "Leave it." She said leaning up and connecting their lips again.

With an amazing amount of will power Emily pulled away and slid off the bed. "I have to get it. We don't know what it could be about." She picked up her phone and saw Hanna's smiling face on the caller ID and the guilt hit her all at once. She swallowed the suddenly huge lump in her throat and picked up. "He-hello?" She hated herself for stuttering.

"Hey. Is Alison still with you?" Hanna asked on the other end turning down the radio in her car.

Emily looked at Alison who was leaning back on her hands with a sexy smirk on her face. "Uh ye- yeah. She's still here."

"Is that Hanna?" Alison whispered. Emily nodded and Alison reached for the phone.

"Uh Ali wants to talk to you hold on." Emily said handing the phone to Alison a confused expression on her face.

"No Em do-"

"Han?" Alison asked cutting Hanna off.

Hanna sighed. "What?"

"Look I'm really sorry about everything. It was stupid of me to do that to your mom and I promise from now on I'll leave her out of all this."

"She shouldn't of been brought into it in the first place." Hanna said angrily.

"I know and I'm sorry, I really am." Alison replied. Hanna was silent on the other end and Alison sighed. "Please forgive me Han. I promise no more lies and no more secrets. I need you to forgive me. I need us to be okay."

Hanna shook her head closing her eyes. This whole situation was giving her a permanent headache. She gripped the steering wheel tightly in one hand and rolled her eyes. "Fine Alison. One more chance but I'm serious Ali. This is it." She knew she was forgiving Alison mostly for Emily's benefit but a part of her really did miss her friend sometimes.

Alison smiled into the phone. "That's all I need. Thank you Hanna." She handed the phone back to Emily who was smiling.

"You two make up?" Emily asked Hanna.

Hanna sighed. "I guess we did. Can you take Ali back to my house and meet me there? I need to talk to you."

"Sure you okay?"

"Yeah, just meet me there." Hanna replied.

"Okay." Emily hung up the phone then looked at Alison. "Come on. Hanna wants to talk to me so I'm taking you back to her house."

"Talk about what?" Alison asked standing up and picking up Emily's jacket.

Emily shrugged. "She didn't say." Alison handed her the jacket and Emily smiled at her. "And thank you. For making up with her."

Alison smiled. "You don't have to thank me. She _**is**_ my friend and I do care about her."

Emily nodded. "I know."

Alison looked around nervously before looking back at Emily. "So we'll finish our...conversation later."

Emily looked away feeling guilty and slid into her jacket. "Come on we gotta go." She said ignoring the question and slipping past Ali. Ali figured she was just embarrassed so she didn't question Emily and followed her outside to the car.

When they got to Hanna's house Hanna was already inside sitting in the kitchen. Alison smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you for forgiving me."

Hanna returned the hug halfheartedly. "Just don't let it happen again." She said when they separated. Hanna looked to Emily then at Ali awkwardly and back to Emily.

Alison looked between the two of them and held up her hands. "Okay I get it. Doesn't concern me. I'll just be upstairs." She squeezed Emily's hand and she walked past and Emily knew Hanna saw it by the way she quickly looked away. On the inside Alison was extremely curious at to what Hanna wanted to talk to Emily about but she figured right now wasn't the best time to be nosy.

Once Emily was sure Alison was upstairs she sat down next to Hanna and looked at her questioningly. "What's up?"

Hanna sighed glancing at Emily. "I ended it with Caleb."

Emily didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried about Hanna. "Ar-are you okay?" She asked putting a hand on Hanna's back.

Hanna nodded. "Yeah."

"Is he?"

Another nod. "I mean, he's not happy but he's okay."

Emily cleared her throat. "Did you tell him about..." She trailed off knowing Hanna knew what she was going to say.

"Yes." Hanna looked at Emily. "If you're mad I'm sorry but he asked and he deserved to know the truth."

Emily grabbed her hand. "I'm not mad Han. I'm glad you could be honest with him. I just want you to be okay."

Hanna smiled. "Thank you. I am."

Emily smiled back before the guilt hit her all over again and she looked down at their hands and sighed.

"Hey you okay?" Hanna asked ducking her head to look into Emily's eyes.

Emily nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

Hanna gave her a sympathetic look. "Em no you're not. You've got sad puppy face. What's wrong?"

Emily opened her mouth to answer but no words would come out. Thankfully for her Ms. Marin walked into the kitchen just when Hanna was about to question her again. "Oh, didn't know you were back." Ashley said to Hanna. She glanced to Emily and smiled. "Hi Emily."

Emily smiled back. "Hi."

Ashley looked down at the girls hands and raised her eyebrows. Both girls followed her line of sight and jerked their hands away like they were on fire. Ms. Marin looked to Hanna. "Did I...interrupt something?"

Hanna shook her head. "Nope, just talking." Emily nodded in agreement.

They were saved from further questioning when Ms. Marin's cellphone rang. "Hello...yes Lt. Tanner she's upstairs."

Emily and Hanna looked at each other panicked hearing the name of who was on the phone.

"Well no her father doesn't get back until early tomorrow...but I can bring her." Ms. Marin said looking at the girls.

"Mom what's going on?" Hanna whispered.

Her mother ignored her. "I understand...we'll be right down." She hung up the phone.

"What's going on Ms. Marin, what's wrong?" Emily asked concerned.

Ashley set the phone on the counter. "That was the police. They got him."

"Got who?" Alison asked from the entryway to the kitchen.

All three looked at her and Ms. Marin sighed. "The person who broke in here last night. They believe he''s the one who kidnapped you. They caught him and they think he's ready to talk."

"What?" Hanna and Emily said in unison.

Ashley ignored them and focused on Alison. "They just want you to come down to the precinct and answer some questions. You won't have to go alone. I'll be there the whole time."

Alison looked to Emily and Hanna who looked very very panicked. She sighed before nodding at Ms. Marin. "Okay."

Hanna and Emily watched wide-eyed as Alison walked out of the house with Ashley. When they heard the door close they pulled out their phones immediately calling Aria and Spencer.

**So what did you think? I know there was a lot of Emison but don't hurt me. I promise Hannily will get there :) And don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter so the update will be very soon. I think I know where I want to go with this story now I just have no idea how long it will be. There will be some bumps and angst along the way but I swear the ending will be happy so hang in there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Told you it would be a quick update :) Enjoy chapter 7! Again some show stuff but very little.**

All four girls were standing in Hanna's kitchen looking worried.

"Do you think it's Noel?" Aria asked.

"We don't know who it was the police didn't say." Emily replied.

Spencer started pacing. "Well if it is Noel then he's telling the police everything right now."

"What if it's not Noel? Who would it be?" Hanna said looking to Spencer.

Spencer shrugged. "Whatever goon 'A' hired."

"Well if it's not Noel then is Ali just going to send some supposedly innocent man to jail to keep her story believable?" Aria asked looking around at everyone.

"No." "Maybe." "Yes." Emily, Hanna and Spencer all answered at the same time.

Emily looked at the two of them and shook her head. "No, no way. She wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't she? Alison's gone rogue there's no telling who she'll throw under the bus to save herself." Spencer replied.

"Okay what does that even mean?" Hanna asked throwing up her hands.

"Look!" Emily interrupted. "I know Ali's actions have been a little bit questionable lately but she promised from now on she was going to keep me in the loop...keep us in the loop. She won't do anything without talking to us first."

Spencer looked at her before shrugging. "Okay, if you say so."

The door opened moments later and Alison and Ms. Marin walked in. Ashley Marin looked around at all the girls then focused on Hanna. "I'll be upstairs."

They waited until they heard the bedroom door shut before bombarding Ali with questions.

"Was it Noel?"

"What happened?"

"What did he say?"

"Did you recognize him?"

"Guys stop!" Alison yelled shutting them all up. "It wasn't Noel."

"Then who was it?" Hanna asked.

Alison shrugged. "I don't know some guy named Cyrus. But he knew everything I told the police. They asked me to ID him."

Aria spoke up. "What did you say?"

"I said I didn't know." Ali replied.

"You said you didn't know." Spencer repeated.

"Well what was I supposed to say?" Ali asked defensively.

"How about no?" Emily said.

"I was blindfolded remember." Alison reminded them.

"I'm sorry but do we have to remind you that you were never actually kidnapped?" Spencer said sarcastically.

"There's some man being questioned by the police for a crime that never actually happened." Aria added.

"Guys this has to be 'A'." Emily said looking at all of them then back to Ali. "I mean you said he knew the whole story right?"

Alison nodded. "Down to the rock and what I ate."

"But how does 'A' know all that?" Hanna asked.

"By now I think we can stop questioning how 'A' knows anything." Spencer replied.

Alison looked thoughtfully at them. "If 'A' is behind this that's exactly who that guys going to run to when he panics."

"What are you saying?" Hanna asked.

"I'm saying that if I can make him think he's going to go down for this we can follow him to 'A' and win A's game." Alison replied.

"And what happens when we lose?" Aria asked seriously.

The girls all looked around at each other and Alison shrugged. "I don't know." She said going past them and up the stairs.

Spencer looked to Aria, Hanna and Emily. "The second she says he was the one who kidnapped her A's going to somehow throw in some evidence that it was impossible and everyone will know that Ali was lying."

"Alison's not stupid she's not going to walk right into one of A's traps." Emily said looking up the stairs.

"We don't know that." Spencer replied.

Aria sighed. "Okay well someone needs to go up there and make sure she doesn't ID this guy."

Hanna hesitated hating this idea but knew it was their only shot at getting Alison to actually listen. "It should be Emily." She mumbled.

Emily glanced to her then to Spencer and Aria. "But Spence is the convincing one."

"Yeah but you're the hardest to dissapoint." Aria said.

Spencer nodded agreeing. "It's about your eyes."

Emily looked to Hanna who gave her a small smile. "Told you puppy eyes."

Emily rolled her so called 'puppy eyes' and shook her head. "Awesome." She said heading upstairs.

Emily stopped outside the door and took a deep breath before going in. Alison was sitting on the bed picking at the covers. Emily stepped into the room closing the door and leaning back against it. "You're not going to ID him are you?"

Alison sighed. "Em-"

"No look Aria's right." Emily interrupted. "If you ID him it will be way to easy for 'A' to prove that you're lying. We don't even know who this guy is or where he came from."

"Yes I do." Alison whispered.

"What?" Emily asked shocked.

"I know who he is. I just don't know how 'A' found him." Alison replied.

Emily shook her head and crossed her arms. "What happened to trusting us?"

Alison stood up. "That's why I'm telling you. I do trust you, Em. I'm just not sure about the rest of them."

"And why not?"

"Cause they don't see me the way you do Em. All they see is the Alison that was here three years ago. They still think I'm that same person. You don't." Alison replied grabbing Emily's hand.

Emily sighed letting it go for now. "Who is he Ali?"

Alison looked at the ground. "He's the one who gave me this." Alison said pulling up her dress to reveal an ugly looking scar on her thigh.

Emily gasped quietly. "Ali what happened?"

Alison shook her head. "I don't want to relive it Em. Just know that Cyrus isn't innocent."

Emily pulled Alison in for a hug. When they separated looked at Ali seriously. "Alison 'A' chose this guy cause they knew it would get to you. If you ID him 'A' wins. You have to let him go." She saw Ali's jaw clench and she squeezed her hands. "You know that right?"

Alison took a deep breath and nodded. "I know."

"Promise you won't ID him?" Emily asked.

"I promise." Alison replied.

Emily smiled and gave Alison another hug. Emily's phone vibrated and she pulled it out with a sigh. "I have to go my mom wants me home for dinner."

Alison nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah." Emily said smiling again before heading back downstairs. Hanna was sitting at the bottom of the the steps alone. "Where are Aria and Spencer?"

Hanna jumped and looked up at Emily. "God, Em you scared me."

Emily laughed a little sitting down next to Hanna. "Sorry. So where are they."

Hanna shrugged. "Home I guess. How'd it go?"

"She's not going to ID him." Emily replied.

Hanna bumped shoulders with her. "I knew those puppy eyes would work."

Emily smiled then looked down at the ground. She sensed Hanna staring at her and sighed. "I have to tell you something."

Hanna inhaled sharply but tried to keep the worry off her face. "What?" She asked.

"Alison kissed me." She whispered.

Hanna couldn't keep the hurt off her face. She just looked down at the steps and bit her lip. "Oh."

Emily grabbed her hand. "Hanna it doesn't mean that-"

Hanna stood up. "No, no it's cool. I mean, we're not dating so I can't get mad. I just kissed Caleb yesterday." She said trying to keep her emotions under control.

Emily could hear the pain in her voice and stood up. "Hanna stop."

"No no really it's fine. It just...just sucks being the only one not confused anymore." Hanna replied.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

Hanna shrugged. "Why do you think I ended things with Caleb. I'm done figuring things out. I don't need to anymore. I know what I want. _**Who **_I want." She felt the tears well up and wiped them away before they could fall. Emily stood there in silence so Hanna continued. "Do you?"

Emily blinked. "Do I what?"

"Know what you want?" Hanna asked. Emily hesitated and that was the only answer Hanna needed. "You don't."

Emily ran a hand through her hair frustrated and looked sadly at Hanna. "Hanna I'm not trying to hurt you, or lead you on. I'm just...confused."

Hanna nodded. "I know." Emily stared at her looking hopelessly lost and Hanna stepped closer to her. "Look Em, the last thing I want is to force you into choosing someone. So I'm not going to give you a time limit." Emily smiled at her and Hanna sighed. "But, I don't want to torture myself either. Being around you right now is hard for me knowing you still don't know who you want." She grabbed Emily's hands and gave her a small smile. "So, I'm going to give you some space."

"But I don't ne-"

"Em. I need it." Hanna interrupted. "I honestly don't think I can be a mature adult about this anymore. I get jealous and mad when I see you with Alison. That's not fair to you. So, I'm just going to do us both a favor and create some distance. Just until you figure things out. Whether it's her or me. Whatever your decision is; I promise once you make it, things can go back to the way they were. Or even better than they were depending on your decision." Hanna said with a smile.

Emily smiled back before putting a hand on Hanna's cheek. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Hanna shook her head. "No...but I think I need to."

Emily rubbed her thumb across Hanna's cheek and nodded. "Okay. If it's what you need."

Hanna wrapped her hand around Emily's wrist. "Thank you."

Emily's phone vibrated again and she rolled her eyes. "It's my mom she wants me home. I was supposed to have left already."

Hanna wiped her eyes again and nodded. "Okay sorry. Go." Emily just stared at her and Hanna knew what she was asking. She gave a small nod and Emily immediately closed the distance between them crashing their lips together.

Hanna wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and Emily rested her hands on Hanna's lower back pulling them together. The kiss was long and slow and Hanna never wanted to let Emily go afraid it would be the last one. Finally they separated but kept their arms around each other hugging tightly. After a few minutes they pulled apart and Emily sighed. "I gotta go."

"Okay." Hanna whispered. Emily grabbed her hand squeezing and held onto it as she stepped past Hanna to the door. They let their hands drop as Emily stepped out of reach and opened the door.

"Bye, Han." Emily said with a small smile.

Hanna held her hand up and gave a small wave. "Bye, Em." The door clicked shut and Hanna leaned against the wall and slid down it to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and took a deep breath. _What the hell did I just do?_

_..._

The next day both Hanna and Emily were going crazy. It had barely been 14 hours since Hanna decided to keep her distance and not talking was killing both of them. Since Hanna couldn't hang out with Emily, she decided to go to Spencers that way she could try and keep her mind off of Emily and avoid the awkward tension she now had with Alison after finding out about her and Emily kissing.

Having a similar idea Emily had invited Aria and they were both laying on Emily's bed reading magazines; Aria trying not to think about the consequences for her if the police found out what really happened in New York and Emily trying not to think of Hanna and Alison. Neither were very successful and they sighed simultaneously. Looking at eachother and laughing they closed their magazines.

"Remember when our biggest problem was trying to figure out which outfits were in season?" Aria asked holding up the magazine.

Emily faked looking thoughtful then shook her head. "No."

"Me neither." Aria replied causing them to laugh again.

Emily picked at the blanket then looked at Aria. "I have a question."

Aria turned on her side resting her head in her hand. "I have an answer...well maybe."

Emily mimicked her posture. "When you dated Jake, you still loved Ezra right?"

Aria nodded. "Yes. I mean, I tired to ignore it but I couldn't. You can't just stop loving someone cause you want to."

"Did you love Jake too?" Emily asked.

Aria bit her lip in thought before shaking her head. "No, I didn't. I liked him, and I cared about him but I didn't love him. That's how I knew I wanted to be with Ezra. My feelings for Jake just didn't compare."

Emily looked down at the bed then back up at Aria. "But what if they did? What if, you had loved Jake too. What would you have done?"

Aria sighed and after a minute shrugged. "I really don't know." Emily looked dissapointed in her answer and Aria scowled. "Why are you asking me, Em?" Emily didn't answer and Aria sat up on her elbow and put a hand on Emily's arm. "Hey Em you know you can tell me anything. You should know by now that I'm not going to judge you."

Emily took a deep breath and sat up as well. "You remember when you asked me if I still had feelings for Alison?" Aria nodded. "Well I do...but, I also have feelings for someone else."

"Paige?" Aria guessed.

Emily shook her head. "No, that's done."

"Okay so who?" Aria asked.

Emily was silent and Aria thought she just wasn't going to tell her until Emily sighed. "It's Hanna."

Aria's jaw dropped. "Ha-Hanna?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, and before you say anything it's not what you think. This isn't one sided. She likes me too."

"She does?" Aria asked shocked. Emily nodded again and Aria blinked. "Wow. Not to make this about labels but I thought Hanna was straight."

Emily shrugged. "So did I. But she likes me...I mean really likes me. She ended things with Caleb cause she wants to be with me."

Aria's jaw dropped once again. She was speechless. Hanna had always chosen Caleb over everyone. Aria never thought Hanna would chose to be with anyone over him and least of all one of her best friends. Aria looked back to Emily. "Have you and Han...done, anything?"

"We've kissed...a lot." Emily replied.

Aria smiled. "Awwww Em." Emily rolled her eyes and Aria laughed. "That's so cute. You guys would be good together."

"I know but..." Emily stopped and Aria gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Alison." Aria finished for her.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, Alison." She sighed then looked helplessly at Aria. "I don't know what to do. I mean I was in love with Alison, once. I have feelings for her but I don't think I'm in love with her anymore...but I know could get there again. And part of me wants to, if she does too."

"And does she?" Aria asked.

"I'm not sure. I think she wants to try which is a start." Emily replied.

Aria nodded. "Yeah Em it is." She knew Emily wasn't done so she prodded her. "But?"

"But I'm also afraid. She could just be saying these things like she was last time. I don't think I could handle that." Emily paused and but her lip smiling. "And then there's Hanna." Aria smiled at her and she continued laying on her back looking up at the ceiling. "I mean, she's amazing. We've both been hiding our feelings cause she didn't want to lose me as a friend and I didn't want another Alison situation but...we both really like each other and when it's just the two of us it's great. And like you said we would be good together. There's no doubt in my mind how Hanna feels about me like there is with Alison. But I don't think it's fair of me to be with her when I'm still confused about how I feel about Alison. Like what if we get together and then Alison realizes I'm who she wants to be with." She sighed heavily then looked at Aria. "I don't want to hurt Hanna, Aria." She whispered.

Aria grabbed her hand. "I know, Em. But you can't hurt yourself either. You can't not date Alison cause you're afraid to hurt Hanna and you can't date Hanna just cause you're afraid Alison isn't telling you the truth. You will have to take a chance on one of them but it has to be your decision. Don't choose one cause the other option scares you. Chose the one you really want to be with. In the end someone is going to get hurt, maybe all of you; That's inevitable, but at least you'll know you followed your heart."

"But I don't even know what my heart wants." Emily replied.

"You will. No one is saying you have to decide right now Em. But I promise you when the time comes, you'll know." Aria said laying down next to her. "And no matter what you decide I'm here for you and I'll support you."

Emily smiled at her. "Thank you."

Aria smiled back. "I'm the master at complicated love situations."

Emily laughed. "That's true."

Aria fake glared at her. "Okay you weren't supposed to agree." Emily laughed again and this time Aria joined her.

...

Hanna was sitting in the chair next to Spencer's window while Spencer lay on the bed with a bowl of popcorn watching her. "Hanna." When Hanna didn't answer Spencer chucked the pillow she was laying on at her.

The pillow nailed Hanna in the head and Hanna glared at her. "JESUS WHAT?"

"Well if you would answer me the first time I wouldn't have to resort to throwing things at you." Spencer said and Hanna rolled her eyes. "The point of you coming over for a movie is for us to actually watch the movie...you know together."

Hanna sighed then looked back out the window. "Sorry I just got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?" Spencer asked.

Hanna shook her head. "No."

Spencer hesitated before getting up and standing in front of the window arms crossed. "Well too bad."

Hanna rolled her eyes again. "It's complicated okay."

Spencer gave her a 'really' look. "Hanna what part of our lives isn't complicated anymore?" When Hanna said nothing Spencer picked up the pillow and lightly hit Hanna on the head.

"Spencer!" Hanna yelled annoyed.

"Tell me what's wrong." Spencer said still holding the pillow.

"I told you I don't wan-" WHACK! "Spencer if you hit me ag-" WHACK! "UGHHH!" Hanna groaned getting up and beginning to pace.

Spencer waited patiently and when Hanna sighed and sat on the bed she put the pillow down and sat next to her. Hanna looked at her and shrugged. "I ended things with Caleb."

Spencer looked slightly surprised. "Why? I thought things we're good with you guys again."

Hanna nodded. "They were. It was nothing he did. It was me."

"Was it cause of Travis?" Spencer asked.

Hanna shook her head. "No but..."

Spencer raised her eyebrows expectantly. "But?"

Hanna sighed once again. "There is someone else."

Spencer tilted her head in thought. Coming up blank she shrugged. "I got nothing so who is it?"

Hanna prepared for the shock. "It's Emily."

Spencers jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "WHAT?" She asked a hint of a smile on her lips. "You like Emily!" She was grinning now.

"Okay stop it. Don't look at me like that." Hanna said shaking her head.

Spencer kept smiling. "Like what?"

Hanna crossed her arms. "Like you're already planning our wedding and naming our children."

Spencer shrugged. "Well I was thinking Paris and if it's a bo-"

"Spence come on!" Hanna yelled rubbing her hands over her face.

Spencer laughed and bumped their shoulders together. "I'm just kidding Han." Hanna looked at her through her hands and Spencer smiled. "Does she like you?" Hanna nodded. Spencers smile widened. "That's great!" Hanna dropped her hands and looked at Spencer with a sad expression. "Isn't it?" Spencer asked.

"It would be...if she didn't like Alison too." Hanna replied.

"Oh." Spencer said dryly.

"Yeah...oh."

Spencer put a hand on Hanna's back. "It'll be okay, Han. You won't have to wonder forever. Emily will figure it out."

"I'm not worried about whether or not she'll figure it out. I'm worried about what her decision will be." Hanna said flopping back onto the bed.

"You think she'll choose Alison?" Spencer asked looking down at her.

Hanna nodded. "Yeah. I don't know if I can handle that, Spence. I _**really **_like her." Hanna smiled and shook her head. "Damn I may even be in love with her."

Spencer smiled sympathetically at her and leaned on an elbow next to her. "If it helps, if it were me I'd pick you."

Hanna smiled. "Well thanks Spence but you're kind of biased. Alison annoys you as much as she does me."

Spencer rocked her head from side to side. "True."

Hanna laughed lightly before sighing. "God I hope it's me." Hanna whispered then gave Spencer a warning look. "And don't you say it, Hastings."

Spencer held up a hand. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Hanna smiled shaking her head before lightly slapping Spencers shoulder. "Thanks Spence."

"Anytime. Next time just tell me though. Don't make me beat it out of you." Spencer said lightly slapping Hanna back.

Hanna laughed. "Deal."

Later that night when Hanna got home all of Alison's was at the bottom of the steps. "Mom?" Hanna yelled looking at the few things Alison had brought to her house.

"Right here." Ms. Marin said coming down the stairs with some of Alisons clothes.

"Uhhh what are you doing?" Hanna asked picking up a small make-up bag.

"Oh Alison's father is back and I'm just bringing her stuff down so it will be ready to go when she gets back." Ashley replied setting the clothes down on a small suitcase.

"Where'd she go?"

Ashley started folding some of the clothes. "Lt. Tanner took her and her father to identify the place that man took her. She can't make an ID on him cause she was blindfolded but if she ID's the place he took her they'll be able to charge him."

Hanna's eyes widened. "What? Sh- she's going to ID him?"

Ms. Marin shrugged. "Well not him specifically but yes if she can-" She looked up at the sound of the door slamming shut. Hanna was gone.

Hanna sent out an 'SOS' to Spencer, Aria and Emily telling them to meet at Spencers knowing no one was home. She got in her car and stomped the gas heading to Spencers.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Aria, Spencer and Emily all yelled. They were all standing in Spencers kitchen and Hanna had just told them what the 'SOS' was about.

Hanna nodded. "She lied to us. She's there now. Supposedly she can't ID Cyrus cause she was 'blindfolded' but Tanner is taking her to the place he was supposed to have kept her so she can make a positive ID on the basement. If she does that my mom says they'll have enough to charge him."

Spencer started pacing and Aria looked like she was about to have a panic attack. "Maybe she won't do it." Emily said hopefully. They all gave her disbelieving looks and she threw up her hands. "What she might not. Maybe she just went cause her dad forced but when she gets there she'll say it's not the place."

Spencer laughed cynically before looking at Emily. "Seriously, Em. Do you really think that's what her plan is?" She asked.

"She promised me she wouldn't." Emily replied.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Oh she promised you. Well there you have it guys we're fine. It's not like Ali's ever broken a promise to Emily before."

"Spence." Hanna said looking at Emily sympathetically.

Spencer sighed. "Sorry, Em."

Emily shook her head. "It's fine."

Seconds later Hanna's phone dinged and she looked down at the screen before looked back at the girls. "It's my mom." She opened the text. Reading through she sighed shaking her head then slid the phone across the counter.

All three girls leaned over to read.

Mom: _Alison just stopped by with her dad to get her stuff, she's headed home now. She made a positive ID and they're gonna be able to charge Cyrus. _

Aria dropped her head into her hands and Spencer ran her hands through her hair and laced them behind her neck. Emily just stared at the phone in shock.

"Em?" Hanna said stepping closer to her.

Emily looked at all three of them before turning towards the door. "Stay here." She said walking out and slamming the door behind her. No one followed her.

Emily had just sat down on Alison's steps when she saw headlights coming up the driveway. She stood when the car came to a stop. "Emily, hi." Mr. DiLaurentis said to her exiting the car.

"Hi." Emily said barely looking at him, keeping her gaze fixed on Alison.

Alison looked to her dad. "Uh dad can you give me a minute. I'll be right in."

He nodded. "Sure." He gave Emily a smile as he passed.

Once he was inside Alison spoke first. "You heard."

Emily nodded. "Yeah but I didn't understand. Ali I thought we were in this together."

"We are." Alison replied.

"No we're not." Emily said shaking her head. "Whatever 'A' has planned Alison effects all of us not just you."

Ali sighed. "I know and I'm sorry." She replied starting to get emotional. "I didn't want to but everyone was looking at me and being in that place, You weren't there Em."

Emily scoffed. "When. When wasn't I there? When Hanna was hit by a car and broke her leg? When I almost died in an elevator shaft trying to find out who killed you? When Aria was locked in a box and almost pushed off the Halloween train? When Spencer had to check into Radley because of what your disappearance did to us? The past several years haven't be easy for any of us. But what makes it okay is we stick together. We don't turn on eachother." Emily said angrily.

"I have a plan."

"What happened to telling us the plans Alison?" Emily yelled. "You couldn't even last a day could you?" Emily shook her head her eyes filling up with tears. "I stuck up for you. Against Paige, against Hanna, Spencer, everyone! I wasted _**so much**_ time on you." A few tears fell but Emily ignored them. "Alison I believed you...and you lied to me. Again." She angrily wiped the tears away and walked past Ali to head back to Spencers.

Alison was crying now too and she turned to stop Emily. "Emily!" She said her voice desperate. Emily stopped turning to look at her. "I'm gonna fix this. I promise."

Emily shook her head. "I am done Ali. I am so done with you." She tried to keep the tears back as she made her way back to Spencers but the fact that Alison lied to her face, had broke her heart again hit her like a truck. She was crying so hard she could barely see by the time she made it back into Spencers kitchen. Hanna immediately stood from where she, Spencer and Aria were sitting on the couch. Hanna ran over to Emily wrapping her arms around her as Emily cried into her shoulder. Spencer and Aria looked at eachother before Spencer jerked her head to the stairs and Aria nodded following Spencer up to her room.

Once Emily had calmed down a little Hanna pulled her over to the couch. She gently pushed Emily to sit while she went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water. Handing the glass to Emily, Hanna sat down next to her and rested a hand on her back.

Emily drank half the glass before she spoke. "She lied to me again Hanna." She said sniffling.

Hanna nodded. "I know Em."

Emily shook her head. "God why did I believe her? I'm such an idiot."

Hanna took the glass from Emily and set it on the table. She fully faced Emily and grabbed both of her hands. "Hey. Emily look at me." When Emily did Hanna squeezed her hand. "You're not stupid. Nothing about giving someone another chance is stupid. Alison is the one who's stupid. She's the one who didn't realize who she had. You're not stupid for believing in her Em. She's stupid for screwing it up."

Emily glanced away and stared into Spencers fireplace. "I told her I was done." She whispered.

Hanna felt a bit of hope spark inside her but she locked it down. _Now is not the time. _"Did you mean it?" She asked.

Emily was silent for a long time just listening to the crackle of the fire. Finally she turned to Hanna and nodded. "I think I did."

Hanna sighed and gently ran a hand through Emily's hair. "I'm really sorry, Em."

"Yeah so am I." Emily said her voice cracking and tears filling her eyes once again.

"Hey come here." Hanna said leaning back into the couch and pulling Emily with her. Emily curled into Hanna's side and bit her lip as the tears came pouring out again. Hanna ran her hand up and down Emily's back and used the other to wipe the tears from Emily's cheeks. "It'll be okay Em I promise." Hanna said kissing the top of Emily's head before leaning her cheek against it. The difference between Alison's promises and Emily's is that Emily knew Hanna would keep hers. She snuggled deeper into Hanna's side and she for the first time in a long time, felt safe.

Both girls had fallen asleep within minutes cuddled together. Aria and Spencer had came down the stairs checking to see if things were okay and they smiled at the sight before them. Emily had fallen asleep right where she was, curled into Hanna's side and Hanna had her head resting against Emily's and her arms wrapped loosely around her. Spencer got a blanket out of the closet and covered them both with it before making her way to the stairs. Spencer turned around to see Aria snapping a picture of them on her phone. She shook her head and laughed quietly as Aria tiptoed over and they made their way back up to Spencers room.

**Still liking it? So I don't know if there will be any more show stuff. I guess it deends on what happens on Tuesdays episode but I want to make this story all about Hanna and Emily's relationship from now on and not Alison and 'A'. If something from the show fits I'll add it but if not let's just pretend 'A' is leaving them alone for once. Okay? Cool :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**As usual thank you for the review/favs/follows. They keep me motivated to keep writing. I love that you guys love it :) Okay here is chapter 8. I had this one all planned out in my head but as I was writing it my mind kind of took it somewhere else. Hope you like it.**

Hanna was aware of two things as she started to wake up. One was that something was tickling her face and two was that that something smelled like a mix of strawberries and roses. She blinked her eyes open and smiled remembering where she was and exactly whose hair was tickling her face. Sighing lightly she brushed a strand of Emily's hair back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Awww."

Hanna jerked her head up at the sound of Spencers voice causing her neck to pop painfully. "Ow, damn it Spence." She complained rubbing her neck.

Spencer winced in sympathy before getting up from her seat on the stool in the kitchen and making her way into the living room. "Sorry. Maybe you should use pillow like a normal person instead of Emily's head." Spencer whispered sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Not like I planned it." Hanna replied still rubbing her sore neck.

Spencer held out a cup. "Coffee?" Hanna gave her a worried look and Spencer rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Aria made it. I promise it won't have you doing back-flips or anything."

Hanna smiled and carefully leaned forward doing her best not to wake Emily as she took the cup. "Thanks." She took a sip then looked around. "Where is Aria?"

Spencer jerked her head toward the door. "Went to get breakfast. There's no food here unless you want frozen peas for breakfast."

Hanna made a disgusted face. "Ugh, pass." Emily mumbled something in her sleep before throwing an arm around Hanna's waist and burrowing even further into her side. Hanna smiled running her fingers lightly through Emily's hair. She looked up to see Spencer grinning like a proud parent and rolled her eyes. "God stop that."

Spencer laughed quietly and held up her hands. "What, I can't be happy for you?"

Hanna sighed. "You can, when there's a reason for you to be happy for me. We're not like, _together, _now Spencer. Alison just broke her heart into a million pieces less than 9 hours ago. It's not like she came running in here crying hysterically to tell me she wanted to be with me. She's hurt Spence. Really, _**really **_hurt. The last thing she needs right now is me trying to put the moves on her." Hanna looked down at the sleeping girl before looking back up at Spencer. Who was still grinning like a proud parent. "Oh my God, what?!" Hanna whisper yelled.

Spencer leaned forward with a smirk. "The fact that you realize that is just another reason that you are a million times better for her than Alison will ever be." Hanna just blinked at her in shock and Spencer turned her smirk into a serious look. "Alison would of jumped at the chance to be with her,not caring how heart-broken Emily was, if the situation was reversed. She would of used Emily's vulnerability and you screwing up to her advantage. That's the difference between you and her." Spencer smiled. "And that's why I know it's going to be you. That's why I am pre-relationship happy for you so deal with it."

Hanna smiled shaking her head. "If you say so."

Spencer grinned cockily. "Oh I do, and you should know by now I'm always right."

Hanna said nothing but gave Spencer a 'are you serious' look. Spencer narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh shut up." They both laughed and seconds later Aria came barreling in the door, hands full of bags which she was barely holding onto.

"Help, small person in distress!" She yelled half her body hidden behind the food bags.

Emily stirred awake at the commotion as Spencer got up from the couch laughing and went to go help Aria. Emily looked up to see Hanna smiling at her. "Hey there." Hanna said running her fingers through Emily's hair again. It was quickly becoming her new addiction.

"Hey." Emily replied her voice a lot raspier than normal. A combination of crying all night and her just waking up.

Hanna liked it. "You sound really cute right now."

Emily looked at her like she was crazy. "I sound like a smoker." She replied clearing her throat.

Hanna laughed and handed Emily her cup of coffee. "Here."

Emily took a drink then cleared her throat again. "Thanks. Much better." She said her voice sounding more normal.

Hanna took the cup back and looked curiously at Emily. "How you feeling?" She whispered.

Emily sighed. "Like I was hit by an emotional semi-truck."

Hanna gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Em."

Emily shrugged. "It's not your fault." She glanced to Hanna and gave her a small smile. "But thanks."

Hanna smiled back still playing with Emily's hair, unaware of the two girls in the kitchen nudging each other and sharing knowing looks.

"If you two are done with your morning googly-eyes there's food over here." Spencer said playfully.

Emily and Hanna both rolled their eyes and got up from the couch while Aria laughed pulling the food from the bags. Emily looked at the logo on the bag and smiled. "You went to my favorite place."

Aria nodded. "Yup and I also got you..." She paused pulling a container out of the bag. "..your favorite muffins." She held up the container of chocolate chip muffins with a smile.

"Annnnnddddd..." Spencer dug into a different bag and pulled out a DVD. "...she picked up that movie you've been dying to watch."

Hanna grabbed the case excitedly. "Oh my God you got 'The Other Woman'! Em, we have to watch this. I saw it with my mom, it's great. You're going to love it."

Emily crossed her arms but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I'm sensing a theme here."

Her three friends looked at each other nervously and Aria shrugged. "We just want to-"

"Make sure I'm okay." Emily finished.

Three nodding heads. Spencer took the case back from Hanna. "Yeah and if you're not we thought we could cheer you up with Kate Upton and Cameron Diaz running on the beach with really tiny white bikini's." She said jokingly wiggling the case back and forth with a smile.

Aria scooted the muffins toward her. "And muffins."

Hanna linked her arm through Emily's. "And hanging out with three of you're closest friends like a normal teenager for once."

"No 'A' and no Alison." Spencer added.

Emily looked from one girl to the other before shaking her head and laughing. She looked at all her friends with a grateful smile. "Thank you guys." Three returning smiles.

"So you in?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"It's okay if you don't want to Em." Aria said.

"Yeah...I mean if you want to be alone, or-" Hanna added but Emily interrupted her.

"No..I'm in. I think we could all use a normal day together for once."

Spencer smiled. "Great, so we'll eat breakfast, then you three can go home and change while I get ready here then you guys come back here for the movie."

Aria nodded. "Sounds good."

"Works for me." Hanna said.

Emily's only response was to smile and snatch up a muffin and immediately take a bite, chewing happily.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna laughed before digging into their own breakfast.

…...

Hanna had just got out of the shower and was standing at her closet in a towel trying to figure out what to wear. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Alison standing in her doorway looking very nervous. Hanna glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in." Alison said slowly stepping a little bit more into the room.

"Why?" Hanna asked still glaring.

Alison shrugged. "Told her I forgot something here."

"And did you?" Hanna asked crossing her arms. Alison just looked at the ground and Hanna shook her head. "Figures. God, Ali do you even know how to tell the truth anymore?"

Alison sighed. "Look I know you're all pissed at me and you don't want me here bu-"

"Then why are you here?" Hanna interrupted.

Alison swallowed looking at the ground again then looked back up at Hanna. "Have you talked to Emily?"

Hanna shrugged. "Maybe."

Alison rolled her eyes. "Hanna I know you have."

Hanna shrugged again. "And?"

"And I need to talk to her. To explain and apologize." Alison replied.

"Then go tell her that not me."

"She won't talk to me."

"Oh, gee wonder why?" Hanna said sarcastically.

Alison threw up her hands. "What do you guys want from me? I know I made a mistake, especially with Em, but I'm trying to apologize."

"It's not a mistake Ali if you keep doing it over and over again. You can't just keep lying to her and manipulating her then apologize and expect it all to be okay." Hanna yelled.

"Who are you to judge me for lying?" Alison yelled back angry now. "How many times did you lie to your mom, or to Caleb. We've all lied Hanna so don't act like you're any better than I am."

"I lied to protect them Alison! And I never used someones feelings for me to manipulate them like you did with Emily. So don't you dare compare me to you!" Hanna replied her voice getting louder and louder.

Alison sighed frustrated. "Look, I know I used Emily's feelings for me against her. I toyed with her emotions cause I didn't know how to deal with my own. But that's changed. I'm not that same person anymore and I know how I feel about her."

Hanna shook her head with a cynical laugh. "You're unbelievable. How can you do what you did last night then stand there and tell me you're not the same person. Actually you know what, you may be right about that; cause you are so much worse."

Alison glared at her. "Honestly Han, I don't care if you believe me. Or if Spencer and Aria do for that matter. I just need Emily to."

Hanna stepped closer. "She did believe you Alison. She believed in you when no one else did. She loved you more than any of us; and you broke her heart, over and over again." Hanna paused then shook her head. "And I won't let you do it again."

Alison crossed her arms. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does. This has a lot to do with me actually." Hanna replied.

Alison scoffed. "How?"

"Because I happen to actually be in love with _**her**_, not the idea of _**her**_ loving _**me**_."

Alison stood there shocked speechless. After a few minutes she blinked and exhaled a breath. "What?"

Hanna just shrugged. "You heard me. But if you need to her it again I said: I'm in love with Emily. See unlike you I'm not afraid to say it out loud."

Alison clenched her jaw then smirked cruelly. "We kissed." She said cockily.

Hanna smiled. "I know." She replied in the same tone. "You see, again unlike you, she trust me. She told me."

Alison shook her head. "It's always going to be me, Hanna. Always has been. She'll never love you, not the way she does me."

Hanna shrugged. "Maybe not. But I don't care. I'm willing to risk it. I'm willing to fight for her." Hanna turned back toward her closet and she heard Alison stomping out of the room. "Oh and Alison?" She called over her shoulder. Alison turned and glared at her from the doorway. "She may never love me like she did you...but I'll never hurt her the way you did...and she knows that." Alison said nothing. She just continued out of the room and Hanna heard the door slam a few seconds later. She sighed heavily knowing that wasn't the end. If there's one thing she knew it was that Alison didn't like to lose. Not that Emily was a prize to be won but that's how Alison saw it. Alison saw everything as a game. A game no one but her wanted to play. Shaking herself out of her thoughts Hanna picked out an outfit and decided she wouldn't worry about it. She was just going to enjoy this day with her friends. She would talk to Emily later about what happened.

…...

Hanna was the last one to arrive back at Spencers. All three girls were sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Emily asked scooting down to make room for her at the end of the couch.

She laid her car keys on the counter before going over and flopping down next to Emily. "Got caught up talking to my mom. Did you start the movie yet?"

"No we were waiting for you." Spencer replied grabbing the DVD remote off the table.

Hanna smiled. "Well I'm here so..."

Spencer hit play and they all relaxed and focused on the movie. Well three of the four were relaxed. Hanna was too busy worrying about Alison to focus on anything else. As the movie played on with Spencer, Aria, and Emily all laughing hysterically Hanna just sat there staring into the distance and chewing her bottom lip worriedly. After a minute Emily glanced over and noticed that not only was Hanna not laughing but she didn't seem to be watching the movie at all.

She nudged Hanna with her elbow. "Hey you okay?"

Hanna looked at her. "Huh? Uh yeah I'm fine."

"You're not even watching the movie." Emily said looking to the TV and back to Hanna.

"What? Yes I am. I've just already seen it is all." Hanna replied trying to at least act like she was paying attention. Emily knew something was up but decided to let it go for now figuring Hanna would tell her when she was ready.

At the end of the movie Spencer hit the stop button on the remote and grabbed her stomach. "Wow. I haven't laughed that hard in such a long time. I think I was starting to get abs." She said pulling up her shirt.

Aria and Emily laughed as Emily poked at her cheeks. "I know. My cheeks are sore from smiling."

"I thought I was going to pee on myself a few times I was laughing so hard." Aria admitted getting disgusted looks from Spencer and Emily.

They all laughed it off and Spencer looked to Hanna. "You were right Han that movie was amazing."

Hanna again wasn't paying any attention. She was just staring into the distance thinking about Alison's words. _It's always going to be me, Hanna. Always has been. She'll never love you, not the way she does me. _Hanna felt a light slap on her thigh and looked up to see Spencer, Aria and Emily all staring at her. "Sorry what?"

"You okay Hanna?" Aria asked.

"Yeah you've been really quiet since you got back here." Spencer added.

Emily just looked at Hanna curiously. After a minute Hanna sighed. "Alison stopped by my house."

"What?" All three girls said at the same time.

"What did she say?" Emily asked.

Hanna looked from Emily to Spencer and Aria then back to Emily. Spencer and Aria looked at each other in understanding before standing. "We'll just go uh..." Aria started.

"Find another movie to watch or...something." Spencer finished as they made their way up the stairs to Spencers room.

Emily watched them go and waited until she heard Spencers door shut before looking back to Hanna. "What happened?"

Hanna sighed. "Alison came to my house while I was getting ready. She asked me if I had talked to you."

"What did you tell her?" Emily asked.

Hanna shrugged. "That I had. She said she wanted to talk to you, to explain things and apologize. So I told her to tell you that and not me. She said you wouldn't talk to her."

Emily held up her phone. "I won't. She's been texting me and calling all morning." Hanna said nothing else so Emily pressed on. "Then what?"

Hanna sighed again. "Then we argued."

Emily scowled. "About what?"

"You." Hanna replied.

"What about me?" Emily asked adjusting herself on the couch so she was leaning her elbow on the back of it and fully facing Hanna.

Hanna flopped back against the couch leaning her head back. She rolled her head in Emily' direction. "She was trying to tell me that she knew she made a mistake. I told her it's not a mistake if she does it over and over again. And that she couldn't just keep lying to you and manipulating you then apologize and expect you to forgive her. Then she pulled the 'we're all liars' card and I told her it wasn't the same. She said she knew she used your feelings for her against you but she said it was cause she couldn't deal with her own." Hanna watched as Emily swallowed looking down and picking at the blanket they had all been snuggled under. "She said it was different now. She was different and she knew her feelings for you."

Emily looked up at that. "What did you say?" She whispered.

"I told her it wasn't true. She hasn't changed at all. In a way she's actually worse. She told me she didn't care if any of us believed her...as long as you did." Hanna looked at Emily and could see the internal battle Emily was having with herself. She knew part of Emily wanted so badly to believe that Alison meant the things she said. She could also see the other part fighting, telling her Alison was a liar and always would be. Hanna sighed. "I told her you did believe her. That you believed in her when the rest of us had given up on us. And that you had loved her the most." Hanna hesitated looking down at the couch. "Then I told her that she broke your heart...and that I wasn't going to let it happen again." Emily stared at Hanna but remained silent. "She said it had nothing to do with me."

"Then what?" Emily asked after a few minutes of silence.

Hanna smiled and grabbed Emily's hand. "I told her it did. Cause I was in love with you. And I wasn't afraid to say it out loud." She heard Emily gasp and watched the shock travel across her face. Hanna just shrugged rubbing her thumb over the back of Emily's hand. "Sorry, that's not the way I planned on telling you, but we said from the beginning we were going to keep being honest and telling each other everything." Emily was still looking at Hanna in shocked silence so Hanna just continued. "She told me you guys kissed, thinking I didn't already know. I told her I did know...that you told me cause unlike her, you trusted me."

Hanna bit her lip and slightly shook her head. "Then...in typical Alison fashion, she got to me. She told me that it would always be her, it always had been. That you would never love me the way you loved her." Hanna blinked as she felt tears stinging her eyes. She sighed in frustration. She was tired of crying but she couldn't help it. A part of her believed what Alison had said. And that part was eating at her. She felt a tug on her hand and glanced up at Emily.

Emily reached forward wiping the tears from Hanna's cheeks. "What did you tell her."

Hanna sniffled and smiled sadly at Emily. "That I didn't care. It was worth the risk of getting my heart broken. That I would fight for you." She swallowed and squeezed Emily's hand. "And that I would never hurt you the way she did." Hanna looked back down at the couch too afraid to look at Emily. She didn't want to hear that Alison was right. That Emily may have feelings for her but they would never compare to the love she had for Alison. She took a shaky breath feeling herself about to lose it. She was about to get up to escape into the bathroom when she felt Emily's hand on her chin.

Emily tilted Hanna's head up to look at her. "Alison was right Hanna. I could never love you the way I loved her." Hanna closed her eyes and went to get up but Emily's hand on her leg stopped her. "Because the way I loved Alison was one sided and heartbreaking. Alison made me feel worthless and made me feel like the feelings I had for her were wrong. She made me feel confused and like she had control over me. She knew just how much to give me so I trusted her before she pulled it all away from me again. So she's right. It's not the same." Emily smiled rubbing Hanna's cheek. "I don't feel anything like that with you. You make me feel happy. Like everything I feel for you is okay. You're not trying to own me, or control me. All of your feelings are out in the open and you're not hiding anything. You love me and you're not ashamed to tell me." Emily cradled Hanna's face in both hands. "Alison was wrong. It's not her anymore. It used to be...but I don't want that anymore. I want to be happy with someone who is happy with me. I want to be able to say 'I love you' and know that the person I'm saying it to loves me just as much. I want to be able to have a relationship with someone without lying, or manipulating or worrying about other people." Emily scooted closer to Hanna. "I want you, Hanna. It took me a while to realize it but I'm not confused anymore. I want to be with you...I love you." Emily whispered the last three words before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

For a minute Hanna was too shocked to even breathe let alone kiss her back so Emily just kissed her harder tangling her hands in Hanna's hair. Finally Hanna snapped out of it and realizing what had just happened she smiled into the kiss before pulling Emily forward by her hips. Emily kept moving forward until Hanna had got the hint and laid back on the couch allowing Emily to slide on top of her. Hanna slid her hands under the front of Emily's shirt and ran her hands over her stomach causing Emily to gasp. Hanna took the opportunity to slide her tongue into Emily's mouth. They were too distracted to hear the footsteps coming down the stairs but they definitely heard Aria's squeal once her and Spencer had gotten far enough down the steps to see them.

Emily flew back off Hanna like she was electrocuted and Hanna sat up quickly with a groan. "Seriously guys!" She yelled.

"What do you mean seriously? This is my house!" Spencer yelled from where she and Aria were heading back up the stairs. "AND STOP DESECRATING MY FAMILY'S FURNITURE!"

They heard the door slam and Emily looked sheepishly at Hanna before she busted out laughing. Hanna looked at her with a fond smile and shook her head. She dropped her head in her hands and groaned. "Man they have the worst timing."

Emily giggled and scooted closer to Hanna lacing their fingers together. "Well she does have a point. This is her house...and you do have a habit of doing things on couches."

Hanna fake glared at her. "Whose side are you on?"

Emily smiled and pecked her on the lips. Hanna couldn't help but smile back. She lifted their joined hands. "So, we're doing this huh?"

Emily nodded. "If you want."

"Oh I so want. I just want to make sure it's what you really want. I mean Alison just broke you're he-"

Hanna was cut off as Emily put her hand over her mouth. "Hanna, this isn't about Alison. This is about us. I didn't say anything I didn't mean. I'm ready to do this...me and you."

Once Emily removed her hand Hanna leaned forward kissing Emily. She pulled back after a few seconds and sighed. "Say it again?" She asked.

Emily smiled and leaned so their lips were just a breath apart. "I love you." She whispered.

Hanna grinned from ear to ear. "I love you too." She said before connecting their lips again.

"Will you two quit making out now? Aria and I would like to come back downstairs!" Spencer yelled peeking around the corner of the staircase.

Hanna sighed. "Why are we friends with her again?"

Emily laughed giving Hanna a kiss on the cheek before waving Spencer and Aria down. "It's okay we're done." She glanced at Hanna. "For now." She said with a wink.

All Hanna could do was smile.

**So what did you guys think? I know this sounds like it would be a cute ending but I promise it's not over. Alison doesn't give up that easy and I can't end it right when Emily and Hanna officially get together. That would just be cruel. So more Hannily and jealous Alison to come. Oh and side note, If you haven't seen The Other Woman or Imagine Me & You, you NEED to. I promise you won't be dissapointed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I started writing again and couldn't stop so you get two chapters again so woohoo. Again thanks for the reviews/favs/follows. Here is chapter 9. Hope you like it.**

Emily sighed glancing at the clock on the wall at the Brew. She had started working there again once Zach was for sure gone and not coming back. Last thing she wanted to do was run into the creep who had put the moves on her girlfriend. Emily smiled to herself. _Girlfriend. _It had been a week since her and Hanna officially got together and things were going great. Well other than Alison that is. Alison's dad had taken her out of town the day after he found out Cyrus had escaped custody and they weren't supposed to be back for another three days. But that didn't stop Alison from constantly texting and calling Emily. Emily ignored them all but she knew it still bothered Hanna. She reassured her over and over again that she didn't want to talk to Alison but she knew that a part of Hanna still feared that one day Emily would and she would give Alison another chance.

Emily was pulled out of her thought by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see Caleb standing there with a small smile on his face. _Uh oh. _Emily hadn't seen or spoken to Caleb since Hanna had ended things with him. Because of her. And now her and Hanna were dating. Emily tried her best to smile back and Caleb could tell she was nervous.

"H-hi." Emily said shuffling from foot to foot, awkwardly holding a pitcher of water in one hand.

Caleb nodded. "Hi."

Silence. They both just looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Can I get you anythi-" "Look I didn't come here t-" They both spoke at the same time. They laughed and Caleb rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed while Emily looked down at the counter slightly shaking her head.

Caleb sighed then looked at Emily. "I didn't come here to confront you or make you feel uncomfortable. I didn't even know if you were still working here."

Emily smiled. "I didn't think you were coming here for that. You're too good of a guy to do anything like that."

Caleb smiled back. There was another awkward silence before he cleared his throat again. "Um, how's Hanna?"

"She's good." Emily replied. She thought about the past week and tried desperately to contain her grin. "Really good."

"You're together." It wasn't a question.

Emily's eyes widened. "Uh...we uh...w-"

"Emily relax." Caleb said briefly putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm cool. I just want to make sure she's happy."

Emily released a breath and glanced apologetically at Caleb. "I'm sorry Caleb. We didn't plan for this to happen. It just kind of...did."

Caleb nodded. "I know. You don't have to apologize. Like I told Hanna, you can't help who you love. And if I was going to lose her to anyone I'm glad it was you. You're a great person and I know how much you love her."

Emily tilted her head. "How do you know?"

Caleb smirked. "Your face says it all. I used to look like that all the time. I know it when I see it."

Emily blushed and Caleb laughed. She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Caleb. You really are a good guy."

Now it was Caleb's turn to blush. "Well I'm not so sure about that but you're welcome."

Emily blinked then realized since Caleb didn't come there to talk to her he probably actually wanted to order something. She shook her head. "Oh sorry, did you want to order something?"

"Uh yeah just a couple of turkey sandwiches to go thanks." Caleb replied.

"Coming right up." Emily went into the back a a few minutes later she came back out and handed Caleb a brown paper bag. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He went to pull money out of his pocket but Emily put a hand out stopping him.

"I got it." She said opening the register and using her tip money to pay for Caleb's food.

Caleb shook his head and held out his money. "No Emily you don't have to do that."

Emily closed the register. "Too late." Caleb gave her a look and Emily rolled her eyes. "Caleb it's two sandwiches. Really it's okay. Consider it a thank you...for being so nice about everything."

Caleb sighed and slid his money back into his pocket. "Okay, if you're sure." He waved and went to the door. He paused before pushing it open and turned back to Emily. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

Caleb played with the paper bag. "Uh, not that it's any of my business but...Hanna filled me in on the Alison situation when she talked to me about you guys. I was just wondering how Alison was handling things."

Emily sighed. "Put it this way...she won't be getting any free sandwiches."

Caleb nodded. "That's what I thought." He gave Emily a sympathetic look before waving again and heading out.

Emily waved back then glanced at the clock again. Only another hour before her lunch break. Which is when her friends were meeting her. Her friends and girlfriend. She smiled to herself once again at the thought before going to clean the tables.

…...

"Have a nice day." Emily said handing the man at the counter his change. He walked away and she glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time that day. An hour had never seemed so long. Only ten more minutes. She was wiping down the counter when the door opened and Spencer, Aria and Hanna came strolling in. She smiled at them. "Hey."

"Hey." Spencer and Aria said back standing in front of the counter.

Emily's smile grew wider as Hanna stepped up next to them. Emily moved until she was directly across from Hanna and rested her elbows on the counter. "Hi."

Hanna grinned leaning forward and pecking Emily on the lips. "Hi."

Spencer and Aria glanced at each other with identical grins and Hanna seeing them out of her peripheral vision rolled her eyes. "Okay it's been a week. When are you two going to stop doing that?"

"When you two stop being adorable." Aria replied and Spencer nodded agreeing.

Hanna shook her head then looked back at Emily. "Guess we're in trouble cause I'm pretty sure it's impossible for you not to be adorable."

"Awwwww." Spencer and Aria said as Emily smiled.

Hanna rolled her eyes again. "Seriously stop it."

Spencer reached forward pinching Hanna's cheeks. "But it's just so cute."

Hanna swatted her hands away causing Aria and Emily to laugh. "Okay Spence stop teasing Hanna and you guys go sit down while I get our food." Emily said winking at Hanna and going into the back.

Spencer and Aria went to go sit on the couch and when Hanna didn't move Aria stopped. "You coming Han?" She asked.

Hanna nodded. "Yeah, I'm just going to go back there and help Emily."

Aria and Spencer looked at each other before looking back to Hanna and smirking. Hanna stood up and moved around the counter. "Oh shut up." She called as she pushed the door to that led into the kitchen area open.

Emily was just closing the lid on the container holding Aria's salad when she noticed Hanna. "Hey, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be back here."

"I know I know but I wanted to ask you something and I didn't want to do it in front of the fangirls out there." Hanna replied coming up next to Emily.

Emily laughed. "Okay, what's up?"

Hanna shoved her hands in her back pockets and nervously rocked back and forth on her heels. "What are you doing tomorrow after school?"

Emily looked at her curiously. "Nothing that I know of why?"

Hanna bit her lip and shrugged. "Well I was thinking...we're dating now right?"

"Yeeesssssss." Emily replied still looking confused.

"But we've never...you know, been on an actual...uh date. So I was thinking that we could go on one. A date." Hanna said hating how nervous she was.

Emily smiled at her. "You want to go on a date."

Hanna sighed. "God Em I barely got it out the first time don't make me ask again."

Emily laughed and grabbed her hand. "Yes...we can go on a date."

Hanna smiled at her relieved. "Awesome."

"Why were you so scared to ask me?" Emily asked,

Hanna shrugged embarrassed. "I don't know. I mean, I figured you would say yes but a part of me was still scared you'd say no. I guess I can't ever get rid of that insecure girl in me that keeps telling me that one day you'll realize you made a mistake and this isn't what you want."

"Hanna..." Emily said grabbing Hanna's other hand. "How many times do I have to tell you that I want this. I want _you. _It's not a mistake. I want to be with you and only you. And more than that I want you to believe that I want to be with you."

Hanna shook her head. "I know. I'm sorry I keep doing this. I do believe you, I promise. Like I said that insecure girl just causes me to forget sometimes."

Emily pulled Hanna forward by her hands and kissed her. "Well then I'll keep reminding you until she remembers too." Hanna smiled and Emily reached up rubbing her cheek. "I love you."

Hanna's smile turned into a grin. "I love you too."

They heard the door being pushed open and turned to see Spencer and Aria's heads peeking around. "Yeah hi, remember us. Best friends. Came here for lunch." Spencer said.

"Yeah, a lunch we haven't gotten yet." Aria added.

Emily grabbed two of the containers and Hanna grabbed the other two. "You two are going to have to start wearing a bell." Hanna said handing Aria and Spencer their food as they went back into the dining part of the Brew.

"Well if you and Em would stop hiding out from us to make out we wouldn't have to come find you." Spencer replied.

Emily rolled her eyes as she Aria and Hanna sat on the couch while Spencer took the chair. "We weren't making out." Spencer and Aria gave her doubtful looks and she laughed. "Seriously we weren't."

"Oh so what were you two doing then, hmmm?" Spencer asked raising her eyebrows.

"Hanna asked me out on a date." "None of your business." Emily and Hanna replied at the same time.

"Awww really?" Aria asked and Hanna glared at Emily.

"The point of asking you back there was to avoid this."

Emily smiled sheepishly. "Ooops."

"So where you guys going?" Spencer asked.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know."

They all three looked to Hanna. "It's a surprise."

Spencer leaned forward. "Ooohh can I know?"

"No."

Spencer frowned. "Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to hear you say 'Awwwwww' when I tell you." Hanna replied.

Spencer crossed her arms and Aria raised her hand. "Can I know?"

Hanna shook her head. "Nope. You're just as bad as Spencer when it comes to gushing over our relationship."

Aria pouted crossing her arms and Emily laughed. "Don't worry guys. I'll make sure to give you all the details."

"Yeah we can even send you guys first date selfies." Hanna said jokingly and they all laughed at that.

…...

About an hour later Emily's break was over and the girls were heading out.

"See you tomorrow, Em." Aria said as her and Spencer made their way to the door.

Emily waved. "See ya." She looked to Hanna who was standing right in front of her and smiled. "And will I see you later?" She asked hopefully.

Hanna smiled but shook her head. "Unfortunately no. I have a date to plan remember?" Emily pouted and Hanna grabbed her hands. "Hey no puppy face. It'll be worth it I promise."

Emily sighed. "Okay fine. See you tomorrow."

Hanna leaned forward pecking her on the lips. "Yes you will."

Hanna went to walk away but Emily kept her grip on one of her hands and pulled her back kissing her, this one lasting much longer. They broke apart and Emily smiled while Hanna licked her lips and slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Now you can go." Emily said going back behind the counter.

Hanna smiled shaking her head and turned to see Aria and Spencer by the door arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

"Not a word." Hanna said pointing at them.

Both held up their hands. "Wasn't going to say a word." Aria replied.

Hanna knew better but she just shook her head at them before leading the way out of the Brew.

…...

Hanna entered her house and went straight to the kitchen where she found her mother sitting at the counter with a stack of papers in front of her. "Hey mom."

Ashley Marin didn't even look up. "Hi Hanna."

Hanna scowled at the papers. "What is all this?"

Her mother sighed and looked up at her. "Real-estate stuff. Until Mr. DiLaurentis gets back I'm in charge of handling it all."

Hanna picked up one of the papers and not understanding a single word she just shook her head before putting the paper down. "So, you don't need the car tomorrow do you?"

"Why?" Her mother asked frantically filling out papers.

Hanna bit her lip. "I'm taking Emily on a date."

The scribbling stopped and Ashley looked up at her daughter with a smile. "Your first one?"

Hanna nodded. "Yeah."

"Where are you taking her?"

Hanna shrugged. "It's a surprise."

Ashley raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "Yeah for Emily not for me."

Hanna sighed. "Mom, can I use the car or not?"

Her mother held up her hands. "Okay I get it. First date don't want to jinx it. Yes you can use the car just try to be back at a decent hour."

Hanna smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thank you."

Hanna turned and headed out of the kitchen but paused in the entryway. She turned back and leaned against the wall. "Mom?"

"Mmmmmm?"

Hanna hesitated causing her mother to look up. "You are...okay with this right?" Her mother looked at her confused. "Me and Em...dating." Hanna clarified.

Ashley smiled at her. "Hanna of course I'm okay with it. I love Emily, she's a great girl. And you're my baby girl. I'll love and accept you no matter what."

Hanna smiled. "I know. It's just...you didn't find out in the best way so..." She trailed off with a shrug.

Ashley shook her head. "Yeah, that was...interesting."

**3 days ago**

Hanna and Emily were laying side by side on Hanna's bed studying. Well Emily was studying, Hanna was just staring at her text book like it was written in a foreign language. With a sigh she closed it and rubbed her temples. "God how long have we been studying?"

"Twelve minutes." Emily replied not looking up.

Hanna gave her a disbelieving look. "There's no way. I feel like I've been looking at that for hours."

Emily turned to her. "That's because all you've been doing is looking at it. You're actually supposed to read it. That's kind of the point of a text book."

Hanna pouted resting her chin in her hand. "But it's boring."

Emily laughed. "It's school work Hanna it's not supposed to be exciting." She turned back to the textbook shaking her head.

Hanna looked at her before smiling and slightly scooting closer. Emily glanced at her out of the corner of her eye but said nothing. Hanna scooted a little closer and Emily turned to her having to lean her head back a little Hanna was so close.

"What are you doing?"

Hanna shrugged. "Nothing. Just getting comfortable."

Emily gave her a doubtful look but let it go turning back to her book. Hanna smiled and pushed Emily's hair back behind her shoulder leaning forward and very lightly kissing her neck. Emily closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Hanna." She said warningly.

Hanna laughed lightly not moving. "What?" She whispered right next to Emily's ear causing her to shiver.

"We're supposed to be studying." Emily replied trying very hard to focus on the words in front of her.

Hanna kissed her neck again and smiled. "I can study later...when there's not a gorgeous girl laying in my bed." She said kissing Emily's neck again and then gently biting down.

_Screw it. _Emily pushed her books off the bed and turned pushing Hanna onto her back and crashing their lips together. Hanna tangled one hand in Emily's hair and had the other one resting against Emily's toned stomach under her shirt. Emily bit down on Hanna's bottom lip before hungrily sliding her tongue in Hanna's mouth. Hanna slid her tongue against Emily's before flipping their positions so she was straddling Emily's waist. Emily squeezed Hanna's hips before sliding her hands under the back of her shirt and gently scraping her nails up and down Hanna's back.

"Hanna do you want to go out for di- OH MY GOD!" Ashley Marin stood in her daughters door way mouth hanging open in shock.

Hanna pried her lips from Emily's and looked up with pretty much the same expression her mother had. "Mo-mom."

Ashley Marin blinked and looked back and forth between her daughter and Emily not saying anything.

Emily pushed herself onto her elbows. "Hanna?" She whispered. Hanna looked down at her. "You should probably get off of me."

Hanna looked at their position and her eyes widened. "OH!" She slid off of Emily and stood from the bed nervously running a hand through her hair. Emily sat up and sat on the edge of the bed unable to look Ms. Marin in the eye.

Ashley cleared her throat and looked at her daughter and crossed her arms. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner."

Hanna nodded awkwardly. "Uh yeah, sure."

Ashley looked to Emily. "Emily would you like to come?"

Emily looked back at Hanna who just gave her a nervous shrug and she nodded. "Sure Ms. Marin. Thank you."

Ashley nodded then looked between the two of them. "Seems we'll have a lot to talk about." Both Hanna and Emily looked down embarrassed and Ashley smiled. "Girls." They looked up. "It's okay. I don't disapprove. I'm just shocked is all. But you can explain it to me at dinner."

They smiled at her. "Thanks mom."

"Yes thank you. And I'm sorry about...you finding out like this." Emily said apologetically.

"We we're going to tell you tonight before Emily went home I swear." Hanna added.

Ashley nodded. "Well you can tell me all about it at dinner. Be ready in ten." She turned to go out and shut the door before she thought better and pushed it back open. "This stays open." She said pointing to the door.

Emily nodded and Hanna rolled her eyes. Once Ms. Marin was out of sight Emily turned and glared at Hanna. "This is your fault."

"My fault? How?" Hanna asked crossing her arms.

Emily picked the books up from the floor. "_I _wanted to study."

Hanna smiled and bent down to help her. "It's fine Em. You heard her she's cool."

"I'm not sure any mother is 'cool' with seeing someones tongue jammed down their daughters throat." Emily replied setting the books on Hanna's desk.

Hanna laughed and grabbed Emily's hand. "Maybe not but she doesn't disapprove at least."

Emily smiled. "Yeah that's good." She looked at Hanna seriously. "But we're telling my mother after dinner. I don't want her to find out about us the way your mom did."

Hanna nodded and squeezed Emily's hand. "Deal. Now let's get go I'm starving." She kept her hand laced with Emily's as they made their way down the stairs.

**Present**

Hanna smiled and shook her head at the memory. Dinner had gone really well and the only downside was Hanna's mothers warning to Emily about hurting her 'baby girl.' It was okay though cause Hanna had gotten a similar one from Pam fields later that night and both girls assured each others mothers that that would never happen. She looked up to see her mother smiling at her and she blushed. "What?"

Ashley shrugged. "Just nice seeing you happy that's all. It's been a while since I seen you smile like that."

Hanna smiled. "Dating the most beautiful girl in the world does that to you."

Her mother shrugged again. "I don't know. My daughter's pretty beautiful."

Hanna rolled her eyes but the smile stayed on her face. "I love you, mom."

Ashley smiled back. "I love you too."

Ashley turned back to her papers and Hanna made her way up to her room. She had a date to plan and she had a few phone calls to make if she wanted to pull it off.

**I just love to make Spencer and Aria tease Hanna. What'd you guys think? Chapter 10 is the date chapter :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Date chapter yay! Here we go...**

The next day at school Spencer was sitting at a table with Emily waiting on Aria and Hanna who were in line getting coffee. "So you excited?" Spencer asked. Emily gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes. "Date."

"Oh right. Yes I am." Emily replied with a grin.

Spencer smiled back. "She tell you anything?"

Emily shook her head. "Nothing. Just to be ready at 5."

Spencer scowled. "That's a little early isn't it?"

Emily shrugged. "That's what time she said so we'll see." They both looked down at the table as Emily's phone vibrated. Alisons name and face flashed across the screen and Emily hit the reject button immediately.

"Still calling?" Spencer asked.

"Every day." Emily said shaking her head.

"Why not just talk to her?" Spencer suggested. "She might give up once she hears it from you that you and Hanna are serious."

Emily looked at her like she was crazy. "This is Alison. When have you known her to give up on anything?"

Spencer shrugged. "I'm just saying it might help."

Emily played with the corner of her binder. "If I talk to her all she's going to do is say the same things she always does. Try to explain and pull me back."

Spencer hesitated but decided to ask anyway. "Are you afraid it will work?"

Emily clenched her jaw and looked at her but was saved from answering when Hanna and Aria sat down.

"God that line was ridiculous." Aria said handing Spencer a coffee and sitting down next to her.

Hanna handed Emily her coffee along with a kiss on the cheek. Emily smiled her thanks and Hanna leaned against her looking at Spencer. "So what were you guys talking about."

"Your date tonight." Spencer answered immediately with a smile and Emily gave her a grateful look.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "I already told you I'm not telling you anything."

Aria looked at Spencer. "She's not budging. I tried the whole time we were in line."

"At least tell me what to wear." Emily pleaded looking at Hanna.

Hanna shrugged. "Wear whatever you want."

Emily sighed. "Yeah but is it a formal place or-"

"Em relax." Hanna interrupted. "Just dress casual."

"Fine." Emily said grumpily giving up on trying to get any details out of her girlfriend.

Hanna smiled wrapping her hand around Emily's arm and resting her chin on her shoulder. "You're cute when you're grumpy."

Emily just gave her a look and they heard a click and looked over to see Aria with her phone held up smiling like an idiot. "Seriously?" Hanna asked.

"Oh yes." Aria replied.

"You should see the one she has of you guys sleeping." Spencer said and Aria slapped her shoulder. "Ow!"

"What?" Emily and Hanna asked simultaneously.

The bell rang and Aria stood quickly. "Well gotta go, can't be late. Bye." She said quickly and scurrying off.

Spencer laughed and as Hanna and Emily shook their heads.

"Well see you guys at lunch." Spencer said standing. They waved at her then Emily looked at Hanna.

"Gotta go but see you later?"

Hanna nodded. "Of course."

Emily smiled at her leaning forward and giving her a peck on the lips. "Bye and thanks for the coffee."

Hanna smiled back. "No problem but next time you're going through while I sit and gossip about our relationship." She said jokingly.

Emily laughed. "Okay." She replied before heading to class.

Hanna sighed watching her leave and smiled to herself. She was really hoping Emily liked where she was taking her tonight. She grabbed her books and dreadfully made her way to class. She just wanted to fast forward until tonight.

…...

Emily got home around 3:15 and immediately went upstairs to get ready. She almost collided with her mother in the hallway who was carrying a basket of laundry. "Whoa Em where's the fire?" Her mother asked worriedly.

Emily smiled. "Sorry mom. I have a date with Hanna and I have to be ready by 5."

Pam smiled back. "First date huh?" Emily nodded and Pam patted her cheek. "Don't be nervous. Hanna already loves you. It's not like you can mess it up."

Emily looked down sadly. "I've managed to ruin every other relationship I've had."

"Emily. You didn't ruin any of your relationships." Her mother assured her. "Did you ever think that maybe your past relationships didn't work out cause it wasn't meant to be. If they had you wouldn't have what you have with Hanna now. Everything happens for a reason honey."

Emily smiled. "I just really want this to work."

"If it's right, it will last. I promise." Her mother replied.

Emily hugged her. "Thanks mom."

"It's my job. Now go on get ready. Where's Hanna taking you?" Pam asked.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. It's a surprise." She said moving around her mother and going into her room.

Emily was finally ready right when she heard her mother yelling that Hanna was here. She would have been ready sooner had she not taken forty minutes to pick out an outfit. "I'm coming." She called back glancing at herself one last time in the mirror before heading down the stairs.

Hanna was standing by the door talking to Pam when she heard footsteps and looked up to see Emily coming down the stairs. She smiled. "Hi."

Emily smiled back. "Hi."

"Okay have fun girls and Hanna be careful and not too late okay?" Pam said with a smile.

Hanna nodded. "You got it Mrs. Fields." She turned to Emily and held out her hand. "Ready?"

Emily smiled taking her hand. "Ready. Bye mom." She said waving as they headed out the door.

Pam waved. "Bye honey."

Once they were outside Hanna glanced at Emily looking her up and down. "You look great by the way."

Emily smiled at her. "Thanks so do you."

Once they were in the car Emily turned to Hanna. "So now can you tell me where were going?"

"Nope." Hanna replied shaking her head starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

Emily huffed. "Fine. Is it far?"

Hanna shrugged. "Not really."

"Then why so early?" Emily asked.

Hanna smiled. "Cause I have a feeling once you find out what we're doing you're not going to want to leave anytime soon."

Emily smiled starting to get excited. "Give me a hint."

Hanna shook her head again. "Nope sorry. You'll just have to wait."

"Hanna." Emily whined.

Hanna laughed reaching over and lacing her fingers with Emily's. "I promise it's not far. You won't have to wait long."

Emily gave her a look but stopped trying to guess and just enjoyed the ride. She went to question Hanna when she saw a sign that they were in New Jersey but instead just stayed silent knowing Hanna would tell her nothing.

When Emily saw the sign for the Adventure Aquarium she looked over at Hanna with a grin. "Oh my god!" She said excitedly.

Hanna smiled at her getting off the exit. When they pulled into the parking lot Emily was practically bouncing in her seat. Emily looked at Hanna her smile bigger than ever. "What made you think of this?" She asked.

"Well remember the other day when you were telling me how your dad used to take you to the aquarium when you were little and it was always your favorite place cause it was just like being underwater? And you thought I wasn't listening cause I was watching Project Runway?" Hanna shrugged. "Well I was."

Emily grabbed the back of Hanna's neck and pulled her forward kissing her. "Thank you." She said when they separated.

Hanna smiled. "You're welcome. Now come on." She said exiting the car. Emily followed excitingly behind her and Hanna laughed as Emily took her hand and practically dragged her inside.

…...

They had gone through half of the Aquarium and Hanna could not get over how cute Emily was being. Every time they seen something new she would gasp or smile like a six year old. Hanna was afraid she would pass out from excitement once she told her what they were doing next.

They reached the shark section but instead of going down the tunnel like hall Hanna pulled Emily to the side next to a door. Emily looked at her confused. "What? You scared of the sharks or something?" Emily joked.

Hanna gave her a smirk. "The real question is are_**you**_afraid of Sharks?"

Emily snorted. "Please, I am a Shark."

Hanna smiled. "Good, cause we're swimming with them." She said opening the door and pulling Emily through.

Emily followed behind wide-eyed. "We're what?!"

Hanna just continued to pull her along until they reached the Shark Realm where a handful of people were standing around in scuba gear. Hanna looked around until she spotted the person she was looking for and waved at him. "Come on." She said pulling a still shocked Emily behind her. "Hey Jeff." Hanna said to the man standing in front of them.

He smiled and nodded. "Hanna."

Hanna tugged Emily to stand beside her. "This is Emily. Emily, this is Jeff a friend of my dads. He works here."

Jeff smiled at Emily who smiled back nervously. He glanced at Hanna. "You sure you want to do this? She looks a little scared."

Hanna looked at Emily and waved her hand. "Yeah she's fine. Just nervous. She's never done this before."

"You have?!" Emily asked Hanna shocked.

Hanna nodded. "A couple times actually. How do you think I knew about this?" Emily still looked scared and Hanna squeezed her hand. "Trust me you'll be fine. Right Jeff?"

Jeff nodded. "Right. We have the lowest fatality rate around." Emily's eyes widened and he laughed. "I'm kidding come on." He said stepping over to where the scuba gear was.

Emily looked at Hanna. "You're not trying to kill me and make it look accidental are you?"

Hanna laughed and kissed Emily's cheek. "Of course not. Come on Em it's really fun once you get over the terrifying part. Look there's even little kids doing it." She pointed at a group of boys and girls that looked around 12. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

Emily looked at the sharks then back at Hanna. "Well, I did say I was a shark." She said with a smile. "Let's do it."

Hanna clapped her hands excitedly and walked over to Jeff as he explained everything to them.

Hanna was right. Once Emily was comfortable she never wanted to leave. She was fearless by the end of it swimming up next to the sharks and petting them as if they were puppies. She even swam with and fed the sting rays. Hanna smiled as the stingrays swarmed around Emily searching for more food causing her to laugh. Hanna swam over next to her causing them to swim away only to come right back and surround both of them. "Having fun?" Hanna asked as Emily started feeding the stingrays again.

Emily looked at her with what could only be described as childlike wonder on her face. "Oh yeah. This is amazing."

Hanna smiled at her. "I thought you might like it." Emily smiled back at her before a whistle blew. They looked up to see one of the instructors at the side of the pool. "Okay guys, times up."

The kids groaned dissapointed and Emily fed the last little bit of food to the stingrays before following Hanna out of the pool. Once they had changed back into their normal clothes they thanked Jeff before heading out of the Shark Realm. "So what's next?" Emily asked.

"Penguin Island?" Hanna suggested and Emily nodded frantically.

Once they were done with Penguin Island, where Emily and Hanna had gotten to hold one, they headed to the sea turtles. They went through every exhibit taking dozens of pictures and sending them to Aria and Spencer. Finally they had gone through everything and they ended back at the Caribbean Current. They just stood watching all the fish swim before Emily came up behind Hanna wrapping her arms loosely around her neck and kissing her cheek. "Thank you. This was a lot of fun." Emily said resting her chin on Hanna's shoulder.

Hanna smiled rubbing Emily's forearm. "You're welcome."

Emily sighed squeezing Hanna who kissed her arm before turning around to face Emily. "Hungry?" She asked.

Emily nodded. "Starving."

"Let's go get something to eat." Hanna said taking Emily's hand.

They were passing the gift shop when Hanna suddenly stopped jerking Emily back by accident. "Whoa what's up?" Emily asked confused.

"Wait here." Hanna said going into the shop. She came out a few minutes later with a stuffed dolphin which she handed to Emily with a smile. "Here you go. They're your favorite right."

Emily smiled big taking the stuffed animal. "Yes they are." She pulled Hanna forward by her shirt and pressed her lips against hers quickly. "Thank you." She said tucking the dolphin under her arm and taking Hanna's hand again. "But, next date I plan and I'm paying for everything. Got it?"

Hanna mock saluted her. "Yes ma'am."

Emily rolled her eyes with a laugh as they stepped out into the parking lot.

…...

By the time they were finished eating it was almost 11 and they both knew they should get home. They were almost to Emily's when Emily's phone rang and she looked down seeing it was Alison. She rejected the call shaking her head.

"Alison." Hanna said.

Emily nodded. "Yup. She doesn't seem to get that me not answering her calls for a week means I don't want to talk to her."

Hanna bit her lip before glancing at Emily. "Em, if you want to talk to her you can. I'm not going to get mad or anything. I trust you."

Emily grabbed her hand. "I know you do. I'm not worried about that. I just don't want to talk to her."

Hanna was about to ask why when Emily's phone rang again. She looked down annoyed thinking it was Ali again, but seeing it was her mom she answered. "Hello...yes we're on our way...it was amazing." She smiled at Hanna who smiled back. "I'll tell you all about it once I get home we're almost there...okay love you. Bye."

"I didn't keep you out too late did I?" Hanna asked worriedly.

Emily shook her head. "No you're fine she was just checking on me."

A few minutes later they pulled up in front on Emily's house and Emily turned to Hanna with a smile. "Thank you, again. That was seriously the best date I've ever been on."

Hanna smiled back. "Me too." She leaned forward for what was gong to be a quick kiss but when Emily tangled her hand in Hanna's hair it lasted much longer than planned. Finally the need to breathe was too much and they separated and Hanna blew out a breath. "Whew, I'll never get used to that."

Emily laughed. "Me neither really." She rubbed Hanna's cheek and pecked her lips again. "I love you."

Hanna grinned and Emily traced her dimples. "I love you too."

"See you tomorrow." Emily said with one last kiss before getting out of the car. As she walked away Hanna rolled down the window whistling at her. Emily looked over her shoulder with a smile and Hanna winked. Once Emily was safely inside Hanna shook her head at how giddy she felt before pulling away.

**So I struggled for forever trying to figure out where Hanna would take Emily on a date other than the cliched dinner and a movie. So I thought since Emily loves the water why not an aquarium? Good idea or no? Let me know and as much as I enjoy them being happy Alison will be back in the next chapter and she's just not Ali if she doesn't stir up some drama right? Right.**


End file.
